Te revoir
by rickiss
Summary: Défi. Comment se passent les retrouvailles de Harry, Draco, ennemis jurés à Poudlard, et qui ne se sont pas vus depuis un bon moment ? Réponse à un défi lancé par Mayura.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Bonjour !

J'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 de _La vie quotidienne …_, quand l'inspiration m'a un peu manqué. Mais comme j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose, mais que les idées ne fusaient pas, j'ai demandé à Mayura de me lancer un défi en écriture. Elle a tout de suite accepté, et me l'a communiqué.

Voilà les conditions qu'elle a posées :

- fic centrée sur le couple Draco/Harry (forcément ! lol)

- récit post-Poudlard (au moins deux ans après leur sortie de l'école)

- Harry et Draco se retrouvent sur un quai de gare. Harry est très réticent de retrouver Draco.

- Draco doit être libéré de tout engagement familial. Il doit vivre dans le monde moldu (ce qui souligne l'évolution de sa mentalité)

- Phrases à inclure obligatoirement à un moment ou l'autre : « Je n'effleurerais jamais son cœur comme il touche le mien … », « Il ne m'aime pas. », « Je ne pleurerais pas. », « Il a su fissurer le masque derrière lequel je me suis voilé … »

Il n'y avait pas d'obligation de format (OS, ou fic à chapitres), mais nous avons convenu toutes deux que ça serait dur à faire en un seul chapitre, mais que pour ne pas empiéter sur La vie quotidienne … que j'écris en même temps, ce serait une fic à chapitres courte (ou avec des chapitres courts).

A vous de me dire au fur et à mesure si selon vous j'ai respecté les termes du défi, et également si cela vous plaît !

**Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, les personnages et la plupart des lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : pour l'instant K. (on ne m'a rien imposé de ce côté-là, mais ça changera peut-être …)

**Dédicace** : je dédie ce texte à ma très chère et tendre Mayura, forcément ! J'espère que ça te fera oublier ta folle mésaventure d'aujourd'hui ma puce, et que ce texte sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. C'est avant tout pour toi que je l'écris, alors je prie Merlin pour que tu l'aimes ! En attendant qu'on rédige de folles histoires à deux, profite déjà de celui-là, petit cadeau avant jeudi Tu es ma muse, mon inspiration et mon encouragement de chaque instant, je t'adore vraiment du fond du cœur.

J'en profite également pour faire un petit coucou à mes lectrices, toutes plus fidèles les unes que les autres, en particulier Moonie, Lucille, Sahada, et les autres que je ne nomme pas mais qui me ravissent chaque jour davantage avec leurs adorables mots ! Merci à vous toutes (et tous si j'ai des lecteurs garçons dans le lot ! ) d'être là, votre soutien est ce que j'ai de plus cher !

**Note** : enfin, je voulais lancer un appel aux lecteurs que ça intéresse : si vous aussi vous voulez me lancer des défis d'écriture, je serais ravie de suivre vos idées. Et ce, sur n'importe quels persos, couples, et/ou sujets, l'idée étant vraiment de voir si je peux écrire sur tout. La seule chose qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout pour le moment, ce sont les UA. Mayura me l'avait proposé en tout premier lieu, mais j'aime pour l'instant trop l'univers de Rowling, pour mettre les persos dans un autre … Mais plus tard, pourquoi pas ? J'attends toutes vos propositions, sinon

Et surtout, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Mon nom doit vous évoquer quelque chose, je suppose. J'étais assez connu, il y a quelques temps. 3 ans pour être précis. Je suis l'enfant qui a survécu par deux fois : la première fois quand j'avais 1 an. La deuxième à mes 18 ans. Les deux fois, j'ai affronté Voldemort, le puissant mage noir qui terrorisait le monde sorcier. Les deux fois il a perdu. Point. Fin de l'histoire.

C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé : comme c'était mon destin, comme on me le prédisait depuis des années, j'ai affronté le mage noir à ma sortie de Poudlard. Le jour de mes 18 ans, justement. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Souffle tes bougies, et va voir ton cadeau, il t'attend dehors : un Voldemort et ses mangemorts, venus rien que pour toi. Super fête, profite en bien, et avec un peu de chance, tu verras ton 19ème anniversaire. Je l'ai fait : je l'ai vaincu. Non sans mal, non sans dommage. Non sans perte, non sans douleur. Mais je l'ai fait.

Après ça, on a bien fêté ma victoire, on m'a copieusement félicité. J'ai même reçu une médaille, rendez-vous compte … Et puis, aussi vite que l'engouement était né, il est retombé. Oui, bon, il est bien gentil, ce petit gars qui a tué l'autre grand fou, mais maintenant la vie continue. Vous savez, la vie est ingrate avec les héros, et la gloire éphémère. Ca tombe bien, je n'avais jamais demandé à être célèbre. Je ne voulais pas être le héros de l'histoire. Moi, je voulais juste vivre mon histoire, rien qu'à moi, loin des feux des projecteurs …

Et bien, je l'ai eu, mon histoire. Et elle est pas terrible, je dois vous dire. Oh non, pas que je manque de quelque chose du point de vue matériel ! Ca non. Vous savez, quand on reçoit nombre d'héritages comme moi, quand on a perdu autant de personnes qui vous avaient mises sur leur testament, on ne manque de rien. Mes parents, mon parrain, Lupin et même Dumbledore. Tous ceux-là m'ont légué leurs biens, et je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit.

Oui, vous l'avez compris, j'ai aussi hérité de Poudlard, au passage. Bon, techniquement, j'en suis le directeur, mais je ne me suis jamais senti une âme de directeur d'école. Alors j'en ai fait don à McGonagall. Elle a accepté en souriant, me disant que ce n'était que « temporaire ». Elle et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais si ça lui fait plaisir de se laisser à espérer que je revienne un jour à Poudlard, je ne vais pas la décourager.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais dans la vie ? Et bien, j'aurais pu avoir 1001 postes un peu partout, si j'avais écouté mes bienfaiteurs post-guerre : on m'avait proposé un poste important au Ministère, idem pour la place d'attrapeur de la plus grande équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, sans compter la direction de nombre d'entreprises ou même rédactions des plus grands journaux. Mais rien de tout cela ne m'intéressait. Et puis, en voyant retomber aussi vite ma renommée et la passion des gens, j'avais peur de ne bientôt plus me sentir à ma place à ces postes.

Alors je suis devenu Auror. Oui, ça semble prévisible. Presque un peu trop, comme si là encore c'était ma destinée. Mais à vrai dire, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. C'en est presque risible, vous savez. J'ai passé, comme tous les autres, mes 7 années à Poudlard, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ; mais on m'a tellement destiné depuis le début à me battre contre Voldemort, qu'au fond je n'ai rien retenu d'autre. Je sais me battre. C'est tout. Vous me direz, c'est déjà pas si mal, et puis Auror c'est plutôt bien. Sûrement, pour ceux que ça passionne. Moi j'en ai déjà trop vu, de guerres et de combats. Mais bon, ça ou autre chose, après tout. Et puis, comme on a tué ou emprisonné quasiment tous les mangemorts après la défaite de Voldemort, il ne nous reste que peu de travail. Mais le Ministère semble penser que nous avons encore notre utilité.

Ils veulent sans doute au fond garder un œil et un certain contrôle sur ces hommes et femmes capables de se battre comme personne. Parce que nous pouvons être dangereux, dans notre genre. Alors ils s'imaginent qu'en nous gardant à ce poste, nous ne songerons jamais à en bouger. Peut-être. Dans mon cas, j'ai si peu d'ambitions et d'envie que je me contente d'être là où je suis. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail à ce poste, comme je vous l'ai dit. Mais on nous envoie souvent en missions de reconnaissance, comme ils disent. Alors je voyage. Ca ne me déplaît pas, pas plus que ça me plaît, en fait. Je m'en fiche. Je vais là où on me dit d'aller, je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire. Point. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça, de toutes façons.

Quelle ironie ! Je n'ai pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard, en fin de comptes ! Mais pour ça, encore faudrait-il qu'on me donne une bonne raison de changer. Je n'en ai pas. J'ai une situation financière stable, des amis précieux, une petite vie tranquille. Et peu de désirs. Alors que pourrais-je vouloir changer ?

Hermione dit que je suis malheureux et que je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Mais, si je ne m'en rends pas compte, quelle importance, lui ai-je répondu chaque fois qu'elle m'a dit ça. J'ai bien conscience que ma vie n'est pas le top du top, mais bon … Je m'en contente, alors pourquoi vient-elle trouver à y redire ?

Ah oui, ce qu'elle devient, Hermione ? Ben, justement, là, je suis dans le train qui me ramène vers Londres, pour me rendre chez mon amie, la meilleure depuis le début. Le conducteur nous annonce par haut-parleur magique que le Chouette Express n°2408 va entrer en gare, et que nous sommes invités à vérifier que nous n'avons rien oublié sur nos sièges, et que nos baguettes n'ont pas roulés parterre (très fréquent avec ces nouveaux TGV –Transport Grandement Véloce). J'attrape mon sac –je voyage toujours léger, mais là il est plutôt rempli, je rapporte des cadeaux pour tous mes amis, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de 5 mois- et laisse passer quelques personnes avant de me diriger moi aussi vers la sortie. Comme je suis arrivé par le premier train du matin, il n'y a pas grand monde sur le quai de la gare londonienne, côté sorcier (et j'imagine qu'il en est de même côté moldu, en fait).

Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas le rater. Pourquoi, par Merlin, sur tous les trains de la journée, et tous ceux du mois, et même sur tous ceux de l'année, a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse celui qui arrive pile en même temps que le mien, et juste sur le quai d'en face ? Et pourquoi est-il descendu du wagon qui est pile à la hauteur de celui où je me trouvais ? Certains appelleront ça le destin, moi j'appelle ça de la malchance !

Manquerait plus qu'il … Trop tard ! Il m'a vu ! Je le vois qui lève un regard surpris vers moi, sans doute aussi étonné que moi de se trouver face à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de croiser. N'empêche, il n'a pas changé en ces 3 ans : toujours fin, plutôt petit, le teint pâle, presque translucide, ces cheveux blonds lui tombant toujours à hauteur des joues, c'est le même. Il a juste l'air un peu plus perdu, un peu plus fragile qu'avant, mais après tout, qui ne l'est pas aujourd'hui, après cette guerre que nous avons connue ? Et puis, c'est peut-être juste l'étonnement de me trouver là qui lui donne cet air … plus doux.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et ajustant mon sac sur mon épaule gauche, je me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie. Si seulement on pouvait en rester là tous les deux, ça serait une journée quasiment parfaite.

« Hé, Potter … attends ! » Je sursaute. Flûte ! Mon vœu ne sera pas exaucé, on dirait …

Je me retourne à contrecoeur vers celui que je n'avais pas du tout envie de voir, et esquisse un semblant de sourire crispé :

« Malefoy … Quelle sur … Quel hasard de te croiser là. »

Il s'avance vers moi, passant une main dans ses cheveux laissés libres pour une fois (pénurie de gel dans la vie de Malefoy-je-suis-un-dieu-vivant ? Ca, ça change vraiment), et me dit d'un ton un peu gêné :

« Oui, c'est vrai que … je ne viens pas souvent ici. »

Je regarde autour de nous, et lui fait, un peu sceptique : « Enfin, c'est Londres ici, quand même … »

Il rougit très légèrement, colorant de carmin ses joues pâles l'espace d'une seconde, et murmure : « Non, je veux dire … du côté sorcier. Je n'y viens pas souvent. »

Je ne comprends pas. Comment Malefoy, sorcier au sang pur, pourrait-il ne pas venir souvent ici ? Il doit habiter ici, non ? A moins qu'il ne vive du côté … Non, impossible, je …

« Bon, heu … c'était … sympa de te revoir Potter », fait-il précipitamment, en évitant mon regard, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Stupéfait de ce que je viens peut-être de comprendre, je me reprend, et me précipite à sa suite, criant : « Malefoy ! Attends ! »

Il se retourne juste à temps pour me voir freiner devant lui et m'arrêter à sa hauteur. Il ouvre de grands yeux, et là, je balbutie, ne sortant pas les mots que je comptais dire : « Tu … Tu n'étais pas recherché, dis-moi, Malefoy ? »

Il affiche alors un air sévère, et resserrant contre lui son sac en toile noire, dit : « Ca va, Potter, j'ai déjà payé mon dû à cette société. J'ai été jugé, l'affaire est close. Alors remballe ta panoplie de justicier et fous-moi la paix, maintenant … » Et il me tourne le dos, partant cette fois d'un pas rageur.

Oh, mais je lui ai rien demandé, moi, à cet enfant gâté ! Il n'avait qu'à pas venir me parler en descendant du train, si c'était pour faire la gueule maintenant. En fait, il n'a pas changé du tout ! Il est resté le même sale petit con prétentieux qu'à Poudlard, le même type odieux qui me donnait envie de le frapper chaque fois que je le voyais … Ce même Malefoy qui m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, juste après la bataille contre Voldemort. Oui, parfaitement !

Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne suis pas motivé à l'idée de le revoir …

Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, malgré ma colère et ma haine contre lui, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Alors, je lui cours de nouveau après, et l'attrapant par l'épaule cette fois, je lui fais :

« Ecoute … tu voudrais pas qu'on discute un peu, tous les deux ? »

« Discuter ? » Il me regarde comme si j'étais demeuré. Ce qui est sans doute le cas, ma foi. Après tout, discuter ne fait pas partie de l'arsenal des munitions dans la bataille Malefoy-Potter. Les coups, les insultes, les coups bas, oui. Mais pas la discussion.

Il semble alors réfléchir un moment, scrutant mon regard comme pour déceler le piège dans ma proposition. Mais il n'y en a pas. Nous avons grandi, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. Je suis capable de me tenir face à lui et parler, sans me jeter à sa gorge pour le tuer. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque …

Il finit par hocher la tête, acceptant ma proposition. « Tu es pressé ? » demande-t-il.

« Non. Je me rendais justement à une fête dans un bar pour retrouver mes amis. On a qu'à y aller tous les deux. On sera en avance, ça nous laissera le temps de parler avant qu'ils n'arrivent … »

Il fait une grimace, retroussant son nez : « Une fête dans un bar. C'est bien vous ça … Bon, d'accord, mais à condition qu'on ne croise pas toute la smala Gryffondor. J'ai franchement pas envie de me farcir belette et compagnie après toutes ces années ! »

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire : « Ca va être plutôt dur. Le bar appartient à Seamus. Mais tu sais, y'aura aussi tes potes … » j'ajoute tandis que nous marchons côte à côte vers la sortie de la gare.

« Hein ? »

« Ben oui, vu qu'ils fréquentent mes amis. Tu … tu n'étais pas au courant … » Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne sache pas ça ! Ca a été une telle révolution, à la sortie de Poudlard ! Tout le monde est tombé des nues. M'enfin, ce rapprochement a surtout été dû à la mise en couple d'une Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard, en fait. Pas tellement à un réel désir d'entente entre nous tous.

Il secoue la tête, et me fait, un peu embarrassé : « Non … ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, je t'ai dit … »

Tandis que nous sortons de la gare et que nous nous engageons dans les rues de Londres, je lui fais alors d'un ton appuyé : « Dis-moi, Malefoy … Ca fait combien de temps exactement que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici ? »

Il me jette un coup d'œil, puis détourne le regard : « Trois ans … » Après un silence, il ajoute, sombre : « Je n'ai pas remis les pieds du côté sorcier depuis la fin de … Depuis notre sortie d'école. »

Je tombe des nues ! Ce n'est pas possible ? Ca fait donc trois ans que Malefoy, plus grand héritier des sorciers au sang-pur, vit du côté moldu … Je n'en reviens pas. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver une telle décision ?

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bar de Seamus (situé en plein dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, emplacement idéal), nous n'avons plus échangé un mot, Malefoy et moi. Je crois que j'étais trop sous le choc de cette révélation, et surtout secoué de tant de questions que je ne savais pas par où commencer … Et lui ne devait pas être bien pressé de m'en parler, à la réflexion.

En arrivant devant le bar « Aux bons vieux amis », je vois mon vis-à-vis faire une petite moue réprobatrice. Il ne doit pas trouver du meilleur goût le cachet bar populaire et branché qu'a donné Seamus à son café (pourtant très côté et apprécié) ; à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'enseigne, très Gryffondorienne, je dois avouer. Nous avons pourtant dit à Seamus qu' « aux bons vieux amis », ça faisait un peu trop, et qu' « aux bons amis » aurait suffi ; mais il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre, arguant qu'on était de bons vieux amis ou qu'on était pas, foi de Gryffondor. On a laissé tomber, après tout, c'est son endroit à lui, alors.

Sans hésiter, je pousse la porte, et une petite clochette voletant devant l'entrée se met à carillonner joyeusement d'elle-même. Il n'y a personne dans le café, exceptée deux filles à une table et mon ami, derrière son bar. A mon entrée, les trois têtes se lèvent vers moi et s'embellissent de sourires resplendissants. Mais avant qu'un des trois ait pu dire un mot, Malefoy entre à ma suite, et là, les sourires disparaissent, laissant un silence gêné se poser sur le petit café.

« Heu, salut … » je fais, tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. A mes côtés, je vois l'ancien Serpentard se rembrunir : il a bien senti qu'il était la cause de ce changement d'ambiance et se sait ne pas être le bienvenu.

Heureusement, avant que cela n'en devienne insultant pour lui, une voix féminine rompt le silence en ces mots :

« Bonjour Harry. On est ravis de te voir ! Et tu nous as même amené une surprise … » Hermione se lève alors de la table où elle était assise quand nous somme arrivés, et vient se poster devant nous, en souriant avec douceur. Elle regarde Malefoy, qui fuit son regard, puis ajoute, soit disant à mon attention : « Tu as bien fait … »

« Tout à fait ! » s'exclame alors la voix enthousiaste de la deuxième jeune fille, vêtue elle d'un tablier aux couleurs du café. « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » Elle ne doit pas se rendre compte à quel point la phrase elle a prononcé semble à propos, car j'entends alors le blond ajouter, tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise :

« Merlin … même Loufoca est là. »

Hermione réprimande mon camarade d'un sourcil froncé, puis ajoute simplement : « Evidemment. Elle travaille ici. »

Je m'attends à ce que Malefoy réplique un truc du style « Forcément, personne n'a voulu d'elle ailleurs … » (J'avoue très honteusement avoir moi-même pensé ça quand mes amis m'ont appris que Seamus avait embauché la jeune fille, peu de temps après l'ouverture de son bar ; mais elle semble s'y plaire et le Gryffondor ne s'est jamais plaint d'elle). Mais malgré mes craintes, il n'ajoute rien, et accepte même la bise que lui fait Hermione, et la poignée de main de Seamus, venu nous rejoindre, tout sourire. Je donne l'accolade à mes amis, et glisse à mon amie, la prenant un peu à l'écart :

« Mione, ça t'embête si Malefoy et moi on s'installe un peu à l'écart, un moment ? On aimerait discuter un peu, avant que tous les autres n'arrivent … »

Mon amie hoche la tête, faisant onduler sa belle chevelure châtain, qui lui arrive maintenant aux reins, et dit : « Pas du tout, Harry. Fais comme tu veux. Mais … tu l'as rencontré où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Je hausse les épaules : « A la gare. Par hasard. Si je m'attendais à le voir là … »

Elle glousse, puis me fait dans un clin d'œil : « J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir te chercher, comme tu m'avais dit, alors ! Ca vous a permis de vous retrouver. »

« Merci, mais il est bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de croiser, crois-moi ! » je murmure, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aime pas la voir aussi joyeuse dans une pareille situation, on dirait qu'elle se moque de moi !

« Harry, il est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux … » Je la regarde avec des yeux effarés, mais elle me renvoie juste son petit sourire mystérieux.

« Il est le type que j'ai détesté pendant 7 ans, et qui me l'a bien rendu ! Il est celui qui m'a foutu son poing dans la gueule en guise d'au-revoir, Mione, je te signale ! »

« Mais c'est parce que tu avais tué son père, Harry ! Il te l'a dit lui-même … »

« C'est pas pour ça que je dois être super content de le revoir. Merde … »

Voyant que cette brève discussion me rend déjà nerveux, elle me serre un moment contre elle, en me glissant :

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Va discuter comme tu veux avec lui, nous vous laisserons tranquilles. Les premiers invités ne devraient arriver que vers midi. »

« D'accord … » je murmure, avant de la laisse s'éloigner. Elle se retourne une dernière fois, et me fait : « Oh, Harry … Ne vous entretuez pas, hein … »

Je prends un air faussement outré : « Voyons, je sais me tenir ! »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et ajoute : « Non, mais comme Seamus vient de refaire la peinture du café, je préférais te prévenir … » Puis elle me tire la langue et repart auprès des autres en souriant.

Je m'assois alors à une table à l'écart, et Malefoy, après avoir échangé poliment quelques mots avec Seamus, vient m'y rejoindre. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de dire un mot que Luna arrive en sautillant auprès de nous, son calepin de commandes voletant à ses côtés.

Depuis le comptoir où elle s'est assise, Hermione l'interpelle :

« Non, Luna ! On t'avait dit de les laisser tranquilles … »

« Oui, mais ils ont peut-être soif. Et puis je veux montrer à Draco comment je prends bien les commandes … » Je ne peux réprimer un sourire : on dirait une gamine toute fière de montrer sa nouvelle robe de princesse. Malefoy a l'air moyennement ravi de la voir l'appeler par son prénom, mais il ne dit rien, et répond le plus poliment possible qu'il prendra un café. Je commande pour ma part un jus de pamplemousse, et nous regardons s'éloigner ma camarade dans une démarche chaloupée (mais pas du tout sexy, plutôt ridicule) cette fois-là … Seamus secoue la tête d'un air à la fois désespéré et amusé, et prépare les commandes que lui passe sa serveuse.

Je lève alors les yeux vers Malefoy, et il me fixe en retour de ses prunelles grises, légèrement dissimulées par quelques mèches blondes. Après un silence, je prends la parole :

« Alors, Malefoy, dis-moi … Pourquoi as-tu quitté le monde sorcier pour le monde moldu ? Ca ne te ressemble pas … »

Il prend une grande inspiration, comme s'il cherchait du courage, avant de me répondre.

* * *

Voilà ! A suivre au prochain chapitre (qui, si je continue sur ma lancée comme ça, devrait vite arriver !).

Au fait, ne vous inquiètez pas, je continue en parallèle _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_. La suite arrive bientôt, j'y travaille !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Règlements de comptes

Et voilà déjà le second chapitre ! Et oui, j'ai dit que j'étais inspirée, alors j'enchaîne les chapitres les uns après les autres …

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 2 : Règlements de comptes

« Ecoute, Potter … Je … »

« On pourrait peut-être s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il lève un regard étonné vers moi, à ma proposition. « Quoi ? Tu … tu le voudrais, toi ? »

Comment ça, moi ? Il exagère, je ne suis pas un tel rustre, quand même …

« Ecoute, » je reprends, essayant de contrôler la colère qui monte déjà en moi. « On tente de discuter civilement, comme deux adultes que nous sommes, alors … »

Il secoue la tête, et ajoute : « Non, mais je veux dire … Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je ne pensais pas t'entendre me proposer ça un jour … »

Le souvenir de son poing en travers de mon menton, trois ans plus tôt, me traverse alors douloureusement l'esprit. Je souligne : « C'est sûr que venant de ta part, ça aurait été plutôt malvenu … »

Il se renfonce dans son siège et fronce les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, sur ce coup-là. »

« Je te parle du coup du poing que tu m'as balancé dans la gueule la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ! » Je me suis un peu redressé sur la table, et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Hermione qui sursaute en me voyant m'emporter. Mais je l'ignore, et déjà Malefoy continue, sur le même ton que moi :

« Et moi je te parle des 7 années qu'on a passé à s'entretuer ! Tu te focalises sur un putain de coup de poing alors qu'on s'en est échangés tant d'autres ! »

C'est vrai ça : pourquoi je reste si obstinément bloqué sur ce coup, plutôt que sur les autres ? Mais il faut dire aussi que c'est la dernière image que j'ai gardée de lui, et forcément, elle n'est pas très agréable …

Je le vois se rasseoir doucement sur sa chaise, et se passer la main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste semble souligner sa gêne.

« Pardon … Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'était pas cool ce que j'ai fait. Mais je t'ai dit pourquoi je t'ai frappé ? Cette fois-là, je veux dire … »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'être choqué par le fait que je viens de l'entendre, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, s'excuser. Déjà, je dois lui répondre : « Heu oui, tu me l'as dit … mais, bon, ça n'excuse pas vraiment … »

« Merde, Harry ! Tu venais quand même de tuer mon père … » Il me lance un regard à la fois triste et accusateur. Je l'ignore. Les années passant, j'ai appris à m'endurcir. Qui cette guerre n'a pas endurci et fragilisé à la fois, de toutes façons ?

« Il était mangemort, Malefoy ! Je devais le tuer. Et puis … » j'ajoute en plissant un peu les yeux. « Je ne te savais pas si attaché à lui … »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent, puis je le vois détourner la tête. Bingo ! J'ai marqué un point, là. Mais je me reprends. Nous ne sommes plus à un match de Quidditch. Nous discutons, entre adultes. Du moins, entre grands adolescents. Mais plus entre enfants, ça c'est certain. La guerre est passée par là, emmenant notre enfance. Et nos parents, c'est vrai.

« Que … qu'est devenue ta mère ? » je m'entends lui demander, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il baisse la tête une seconde, puis la relève, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes :

« Elle est devenue folle après la mort de mon père. Elle s'est suicidée. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, dénué de toute émotion. En apparence.

Et si Malefoy avait deviné que la mort de son père entraînerait celle de sa mère ? Son coup aurait pu être sa façon de me dire qu'il m'en voulait pour ce qui allait arriver à Narcissa, non pour ce que j'avais fait à Lucius. Enfin, j'imaginais qu'il était plus attaché à sa mère qu'à son père, mais je me trompais peut-être …

« Je suis désolé … » lui murmure-je quand même, en baissant la tête.

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été pour tes parents. » Il a dit ça d'un ton dur, mais je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir : il a raison, après tout, il ne m'a jamais présenté ses condoléances pour mes parents. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, après tout ?

Je tente de revenir à un sujet moins douloureux pour nous deux. Après tout, nous avons bien dévié de notre point de départ :

« Bon, écoute, si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, c'est pas grave. Je comprends. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas. »

Allons bon ! Il est vraiment plein de contradictions, ce type ! Enfin … Voilà un point de réglé, au moins.

« Alors … Draco » Merlin, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur ! Le manque d'habitude, certainement. « Pour en revenir à ma première question … Pourquoi es-tu partir vivre dans le monde moldu ? »

Il fronce un peu les sourcils, et reprend un peu de son ton hautain, que je lui connaissais si bien du temps de notre scolarité, pour me répondre : « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant. Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. »

« Le seul sorcier au sang pur, si … En tout cas, le seul qui y vit complètement. Les autres n'y font que des voyages. » Je pensais au père de Ron, qui s'y rend régulièrement pour y étudier des objets moldus.

Il hausse les épaules, et se met à tapoter la table du bout des doigts : « Oh, et bien … Moi j'en avais un peu marre du monde sorcier. J'avais envie de voir du pays. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je me penche un peu en avant, et lui glisse :

« Draco … allons, on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi. Dis-moi la vérité. »

Il me regarde, et je vois l'assurance de ses yeux disparaître un moment.

A ce moment-là, Luna nous apporte nos boissons, lui épargnant l'épreuve de me répondre. Avec un grand sourire, elle nous dépose et mon jus pour moi, et son café pour lui. Elle repart sans un mot, dans sa bulle. Luna est comme ça : elle peut être plongée dans ses pensées, ou alors très extravertie. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je préfère chez elle.

En me voyant porter mon verre de pamplemousse à mes lèvres, Draco me fait dans un sourire : « Toujours aussi sportif, n'est-ce pas ? Tu prends des vitamines. »

Je repose le verre sur le petit cercle d'eau qu'il a laissé sur la table de bois. « Non, je ne joue presque plus au Quidditch. »

« Tu as arrêté ? »

« Je suis devenu Auror. »

Il sursaute, mais si imperceptiblement qu'il faut vraiment être exercé à repérer le moindre geste chez autrui pour s'en rendre compte. C'est mon cas. Je le fixe un moment, et voit qu'il se concentre sur son café, sans détourner son attention de son breuvage. Je le devine donc gêné.

« Un problème, Draco ? Ma profession te dérange, peut-être ? » Au même moment, je me gifle mentalement. Je me fais l'effet d'être en train de mener un interrogatoire, face à un ennemi. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est fini, tout ça.

« Je … Non, simplement, je … » Il ne sait que répondre. Cette fois j'ai réussi, je l'ai vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Je lève un regard vers Hermione, toujours accoudée au bar, et elle prend un air réprobateur. Même s'il lui tourne le dos et qu'elle ne nous entend pas, elle a perçu la gêne de Malefoy et me le reproche. Je lance à mon amie un petit sourire d'excuse, et me penche un peu vers mon vis-à-vis :

« Et … et toi, tu fais quoi comme travail ? » Merlin, quelle question idiote ! Comment Draco, digne héritier de toute la fortune des Malefoy, pourrait-il travailler ? Remarquez, je le fais bien, moi. Mais je n'ai jamais refusé de me salir les mains dans le travail, moi …

« Je … je n'ai pas vraiment de travail fixe … »

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

« Mais je fais pas mal de photos … et je les vends parfois. » poursuit-il, me surprenant. Au-delà du fait que je n'aurais jamais imaginé Malefoy travaillant, je ne lui savais pas de passion dans la vie (hormis s'admirer lui-même ou embêter les autres, bien sûr …). Ce métier va même à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il a été : s'oublier un instant pour mettre les autres en valeur à travers l'objectif, voilà qui lui ressemble si peu !

« Je … Tu crois que je pourrais jeter un œil à tes travaux, un jour ? » je demande. Il me regarde, un peu étonné : est-ce par le fait que je m'intéresse à son travail, ou parce que je lui parle d'un futur hypothétique où nous nous reverrions ?

Toujours est-il qu'après un moment, il me glisse, après avoir avalé une gorgée de son café noir :

« Maintenant, si tu veux. »

« Tu les as avec toi ? »

« Oui. » Il se penche vers son sac, et le ramène sur ses genoux. Il en sort des longs classeurs souples et me les tend. Je les attrape sans un mot, repousse mon verre et les étale devant moi. Je les feuillette un moment, puis relève un regard empreint d'une sourde horreur :

« Il n'y a que des photos de guerre dedans … »

Il laisse son regard se perdre sur les photos que je tiens devant moi. Puis il me dit d'une voix lointaine, toujours sans relever la tête :

« On a tous nos démons, Harry. »

Je ramène mon attention un instant aux clichés en noir et blanc, qui m'offrent en des expressions figées des moments d'horreur, de mort, de douleur. Des moments qui ressemblent tellement à ceux que j'ai vécu. Que nous avons tous vécu. Mais lui a fui si vite après ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça le travaillerait comme ça … Je le vois touiller avec application son café, et je tente alors de dévier la conversation :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire ça, noir, sans sucre, là … Moi je n'ai jamais pu. » dis-je en rigolant et en refermant les classeurs.

Il hoche la tête : « C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour me maintenir éveillé. »

« Eveillé ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. « Pour ne pas dormir. Je faisais trop de cauchemars. Maintenant, grâce à ça », il soulève sa tasse devant lui « je ne dors presque plus. »

Mon cœur se serre à ces mots. Merlin, mais qui est le plus brisé par les combats que nous avons connu ? Je croyais qu'en étant au cœur même du malheur, je serais le plus affecté, mais sans doute me trompais-je. Le voyant soupirer un moment, je crains de le voir craquer. Je tends ma main jusqu'à toucher la sienne, qui repose sur la table, et lui dis, tout bas :

« Ne pleure pas, Draco. »

Il lève un regard surpris vers moi, et ses prunelles semblent se teinter d'un gris un peu plus clair à ce moment : « Je ne pleurerais pas. Je ne pleure jamais, Harry, tu sais. »

C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer quand nous étions à Poudlard, même après nos plus violentes bagarres, mais après tout, je n'étais pas là quand il était seul, le soir. Dubitatif, je reprends : « Jamais, vraiment ? Même pas à la mort de … de tes parents. Ou même de Rogue ? »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes parents. En tout cas, pas comme un fils aurait dû aimer ses parents. Après tout » ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules « ils n'ont jamais vraiment agi envers moi comme si j'étais leur fils. Donc non, leur mort ne m'a jamais fait pleuré. Pareil pour Rogue. Il était mon parrain, mais je n'étais pas proche au point d'être affecté par sa disparition. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir frappé alors, si la mort de ton père ne t'avait pas attristé ? » Exit, l'hypothèse de la colère pour la disparition de la mère.

Draco se recale sur sa chaise, puis me dit : « Quand tu l'as tué, j'ai compris que le monde tel que je l'avais connu allait disparaître. Et ça m'a fait peur, je crois. » Après Malefoy s'excusant, j'avais droit à Malefoy avouant ses craintes. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein conte ! « J'ai compris d'un coup que tout ce qui avait fait mon confort, ma prétendue valeur, ma renommée … que tout ce qui me protégeait, le nom de mon père … tout ça allait disparaître. Et moi, ni mangemort, ni membre de l'ordre, qu'allais-je devenir ? »

« Tu étais fils de mangemort. »

« Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un mangemort pour autant ? » Son regard se durcit un moment.

Je me sentis faiblir, et avouais : « Heu … non, pas forcément. »

« C'est ce qu'a également reconnu le tribunal qui m'a jugé. » Il s'arrête un moment, et je vois son visage se contracter. Peut-être se remémore-t-il le jugement –je ne sais pas, je n'y étais pas.

« Etre jugé pour les actes de ses parents –pour des actes que nous n'avons ni approuvé ni réprouvé … Quelle justice peut faire ça ? »

Il n'attend pas de réponse, et ça tombe bien : je n'en ai pas à lui donner. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas toujours la justice, mais je ne suis pas là pour y réfléchir. Moi on me paie juste pour l'appliquer, pas pour chercher à en comprendre les tenants et aboutissants. C'est plus le boulot d'intellectuels, ça. Des gens comme Hermione, par exemple. Elle est justement en train d'écrire un bouquin là-dessus, je crois … Ah oui, Mione est écrivain. Pas prof à Poudlard, comme beaucoup se l'imaginaient. Elle aussi avait sans doute besoin de voir autre chose, après … Le seul qui a pu y retourner, parmi nous tous, d'ailleurs, c'est Neville. A un poste où on ne l'attendait pas : il est le nouveau professeur de Potions de l'école. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il prendrait un jour ce poste, lui qui était si mauvais dans cette matière. Mais sans doute le fait que Rogue se sacrifie pour le protéger lors du combat final a-t-il joué. Après tout, chacun possède des raisons qui lui appartiennent pour expliquer les directions, parfois surprenants, que prend sa vie … Nous n'avons pas à juger ça.

Je relève un regard un peu plus neuf sur mon interlocuteur, et réalise que je n'ai pas plus le droit qu'un autre de juger Draco, même si j'ai contribué à changer ce monde.

Monde dans lequel il n'est jamais revenu, avant aujourd'hui …

« Pourquoi ne pas être revenu ici, avant ? »

Il soupire : « Je te l'ai dit : rien de ce que j'étais avant n'existe plus. Je … je ne me sens plus à ma place ici. Rien ne me rattache à ce monde. »

« Mais pourquoi le monde moldu ? Ca ne te ressemble tellement pas ! »

« Ca ou autre chose … Puisque je ne me sentais plus moi-même ici, autant partir et être un autre dans un monde qui m'était aussi étranger que celui dans lequel j'étais né. »

Je reste pensif un moment. Moi aussi, je n'étais pas vraiment attaché au monde que j'avais pourtant sauvé, mais je n'en serais jamais parti pour autant : il me restait quelques choses qui me rappelaient que ma place était ici. « Mais … tu avais tes amis, ici. »

Il rit soudain, mais d'un rire triste et forcé : « Des amis ? Où ça, voyons ! Ouvre les yeux Potter. »

Le fait qu'il m'appelle de nouveau Potter me montre bien qu'en effet il ne sait pas comment on fait avec les amis. Je tente quand même : « Et bien, Crabbe, Goyle … »

« De gentils toutous, oui … » glisse-t-il, acerbe et amer.

« Zabini, Nott … »

« Nos routes auraient été amenées à diverger, de toutes façons … »

« Parkinson. Ta petite amie quand même ! »

Il me lance un petit regard en coin, et sourit : « Elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle s'est juste accrochée à mon nom et ma fortune, mais nous n'étions pas attachés l'un à l'autre … »

Si j'en juge par la fait qu'elle est aujourd'hui fiancée à Crabbe, je dirais que Draco n'a pas tort sur ce point-là …

Mais quand même … On dirait qu'il s'attache avec force à repousser toutes les personnes qui auraient pu faire partie de son entourage. Pourtant, il n'étais pas seul à Poudlard, même si ce n'était pas de vrais amis.

Je fronce un peu les sourcils quand je lui demande : « Dis-moi, Draco … Tu n'avais pas envie qu'on te retienne ici, je me trompe ? »

Il baisse les yeux, et je vois ses épaules s'affaisser. Il semble soudain si las, si vulnérable, près de se briser. Mais il tient. Il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ses idées –ou peut-être des larmes ? Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne pleurait jamais.

Enfin, je l'entends dire : « Rien pour moi ne valait la peine que je reste ici. » Il lève son regard vers moi, et insiste : « Hein, dis-moi, Harry : qu'est-ce qui aurait pu valoir que je reste là ? »

Au moment où je m'apprête à répondre, la petite clochette de l'entrée carillonne avec force, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dans le café.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lever la tête dans cette direction que j'entends la voix forte de mon meilleur ami, celui qui a partagé chaque moment important avec moi, le bon comme le mauvais.

« Ron ! » s'exclame Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. « Que fais-tu déjà là ? On avait dit midi … »

« Je sais, mais je n'y tenais plus ! Je voulais voir Harry. Il est là ? »

Je vois alors mon ami se retourner dans la direction qu'indique Hermione, et je lui lance un grand sourire. Radieux, il se dirige alors vers notre table.

* * *

A suivre dans le chapitre suivant (ce qui est, somme toute, assez logique, vous en conviendrez).

Gros bisous,

Rickiss : )


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tensions

Bonjour !

J'ai un peu tardé pour publier la suite de ce défi, mais comme Mayura est venue chez moi ce weekend, je n'en ai pas eu le temps du tout ! En revanche, elle s'est amusée à me rajouter des conditions pour ce défi, que je vous liste ici :

- Lime ou lemon (ah, je sens que ça va en réjouir certains, ça !)

- Draco est mal à l'aise à la pré-petite fête, il part.

- Harry reste et s'amuse mais est perturbé par sa rencontre avec Draco. Mais il ne va pas le chercher.

- Il doit y avoir une semaine entre le départ de Draco et ses retrouvailles avec Harry, rencontre hasardeuse. Harry est toujours réticent, il comprend mal le malaise de Draco et ce dernier prend alors les devants.

- Phrases à inclure obligatoirement à un moment ou l'autre : « Je ne savais pas que tu fumais Malfoy », « Hey, je ne suis pas une poubelle ! », « Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime », « Tu me fais mal » (contexte sentimental, pas physique), « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? » (dit par Harry ou Draco), « Quand je bois Contrex, je me sens bien ! » (idem), « J'aime bien les Rice Krispies, tu sais, de Kellogg's... » (idem).

Je précise que, de plus, le ton de la fic doit rester plutôt sérieux … ce qui vous laisse entrevoir la difficulté d'introduire les deux dernières répliques ! (je voulais au début les faire dire par Luna –facile !- mais Mayura a imposé que ce soit Harry ou Draco qui les prononce, alors …)

**Dédicace** : un gros bisou à Mayu, pour la remercier de ces trois jours de folie passés ensemble : c'était fabuleux ma puce, vivement qu'on remette ça dans 15 jours ! Je t'adore !

Un coucou particulier à Moonie, Lucille, Ginnii (je te fais un petit clin d'œil dans le texte, j'espère que tu le verras) et Staphyla pour son adorable review sur ce texte (merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir !).

Et un grand bonjour à tous les autres, connus et inconnus ! Merci d'être là également !

J'espère que vous passerez tous un bon moment avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 3 : Tensions

Je me lève pour donner une accolade franche à mon camarade, et il me la rend avec tout l'enthousiasme que nous lui connaissons.

« Ah, Harry ! Quelle joie de te retrouver, franchement ! Tu es parti longtemps, cette fois-là … »

« Cinq mois. » j'acquiesce. « Je sais, ça fait un bail. Mais on va avoir plein de choses à se raconter, du coup ! »

Il sourit, et me donne une tape dans le dos : « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Faut absolument que je te mette au parfum concernant mes petits joueurs. Ils m'en ont encore fait de belles ! Je te jure, entraîner ces loustics n'est pas de tout repos … »

La voix traînante de Malefoy s'élève alors, retrouvant les accents qu'elle avait à l'époque de Poudlard : « Ah … parce que tu es entraîneur, maintenant, Weasley ? Plus assez bon pour jouer ? »

Je vois alors Ron tourner la tête vers son ancien ennemi, et le fixer d'un air effaré. Nos amis, toujours près du bar, n'osent intervenir, se demandant quelle va être la réaction du rouquin. Nous pouvons effectivement craindre le pire : Draco n'a jamais été des plus tendres avec Ron, et ce dernier a toujours gardé une sourde colère envers l'ancien serpentard.

Mais mon camarade ne fait rien. Il se contente de fixer d'un air incrédule Draco, comme s'il était face à un fantôme (et encore, ça ne l'aurait pas autant surpris, je crois …).

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco, toujours sans daigner se lever pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur, lâche d'un ton froid : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ? »

« Heu … rien, je … » balbutie alors Ron, virant rouge brique. Mione me lance un petit regard triste, que je lui rends : les années qui ont passé n'ont pas libéré notre ami de sa peur et de sa gêne face à notre ancienne Némésis. J'interviens alors, pour ne pas laisser un malaise s'installer :

« J'ai rencontré Draco sur le quai de la gare. On est venus ici pour discuter … »

Ron me lance un regard presque choqué –sans doute de m'entendre appeler l'autre par son prénom-, puis demande d'un ton sourd, tentant de ravaler sa colère : « Il reste pour la fête ? »

Je hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance, tandis que Draco demande, nous regardant tour à tour : « C'est une fête pourquoi, au fait ? »

« On célèbre la parution du dernier bouquin de Mione. » répond Ron, toujours à la limite entre politesse et explosion de rage. Je lui mets alors une main sur l'épaule, et l'enjoints à rejoindre les autres.

« J'arrive bientôt. » je lui glisse simplement. Ca semble suffire à mon ami, qui après un dernier regard sombre à Malefoy, repart vers l'entrée du café, s'accouder au bar avec notre amie. Draco le regarde s'éloigner un moment, puis, ayant noté ce qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'arrivée de Ron, tourne un regard interrogateur vers moi :

« Il boîte ? »

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête : « Blessure de guerre. » dis-je. « On a même cru qu'il ne remarcherait plus. Mais la magie fait des miracles … enfin, autant que possible, » j'ajoute dans un soupir. « C'est pour ça qu'il ne joue plus. Plus assez d'équilibre sur son balai. Mais vu son niveau, on lui a rapidement proposé de devenir entraîneur. » Je bois une gorgée de mon verre. Puis conclut : « Il gagne bien sa vie. C'est ce qui a permis à Hermione de se lancer dans l'écriture de ses livres aussi. Ils ont vécu du salaire de Ron, jusqu'à ce que les bouquins de Mione soient assez connus pour que ça lui rapporte. »

« Granger et Weasley … ils sont … »

Je souris, et me penche en avant, baissant la voix pour que personne n'entende à part lui : « Oui, ils sont ensemble. D'ailleurs, la célébration de la parution du bouquin de Mione n'est qu'un prétexte. Ron va la demander en fiançailles aujourd'hui. Il voulait lui faire la surprise, alors on a tous conçu ce plan … »

Draco se recule sur sa chaise, semblant toujours surpris d'apprendre que mes deux amis sont ensemble. Ca semblait pourtant si prévisible !

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonné ? Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre … »

« Heu, oui, sans doute … C'est juste que quand tu m'as dit qu'une gryffondor et un serpentard avaient provoqué le rapprochement des deux groupes, j'ai pensé que … ben, que Blaise sortait avec Granger. »

J'ouvre grand mes yeux, surpris, puis éclate de rire : « Zabini et Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça, par Merlin ! »

Il se renfrogne un peu, vexé que je me moque de lui, et répond : « Ben, Blaise a toujours eu un faible pour les filles de Gryffondors … et Granger, elle … elle me paraissait la plus … »

« La plus potable ? »

Il me regarde, de nouveau surpris, puis fronce un peu les sourcils : « Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais … oui. »

« Allons, je te connais. » Bien sûr qu'il pensait à ce terme. Mais je ne glisse pas de nouveau sur le terrain instable de nos querelles et piques passées. « Et bien, tu n'étais pas loin. C'est bien Zabini qui sort avec une ancienne rouge et or, mais il ne s'agit pas de Mione. C'est aux charmes de notre Ginny qu'il a craqué ! »

« Weasley fille ? Merlin, Blaise … » se lamente-t-il, presque désespéré. Il se prend la tête entre les mains, comme si je venais de lui annoncer un drame.

C'est à mon tour de me sentir vexé : « Ginny est une fille très bien, et très talentueuse. C'est devenue une joueuse de Quidditch de renommée internationale. Et elle est très belle, et … »

Le blond ressort la tête de ses bras et me jette un petit coup d'œil : « Ca va, Harry, calme-toi. Je disais ça comme ça. Blaise fait bien ce qu'il veut … Il a toujours été assez grand pour se débrouiller sans mes conseils, de toutes façons. »

Je repousse mon verre, vide, sur le côté, et pose mes mains à plat sur la table : « C'est vrai qu'il s'en sort pas mal. Il est depuis peu le propriétaire de la boutique de Quidditch pour laquelle il travaillait, et son commerce tourne bien … Surtout depuis que Nott s'est associé à lui. »

Draco se passe la main dans les cheveux, et détourne son attention vers la fenêtre. Je respecte son silence un moment, mais voyant que cela dure, et que son regard se perd dans le vague, je lui demande si ça va. Il pousse un petit soupir, puis reporte ses prunelles grises sur moi –et j'y distingue alors une profonde lassitude :

« Je me disais juste … qu'ils avaient tous si bien réussis. Ils ont tous un bon boulot, ou sont en couple … »

« Pas tous. Y'a bien également Neville qui sort avec Luna depuis quelques mois, mais les autres sont célibataires. Concernant leurs jobs, oui, bien sûr, ça va mais … ils n'ont pas tous eu beaucoup de chance. Dean est presque aveugle depuis la guerre, tu sais … » Mes poings se crispent malgré moi, à l'évocation de mon camarade. Encore un que je n'ai pas pu totalement protéger.

« Mais il fait quoi ? » me demande Draco.

« Il est l'un de masseurs les plus réputés de Sainte Mangouste. Il travaille très bien, en particulier avec les handicapés mentaux. Sa cécité l'a rendu plus intuitif, plus à l'écoute des sensations … »

« Tu vois : même avec son problème physique, il s'en sort. Tout comme Weasley. »

Le silence retombe. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il veut : je le sens peiné, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir vraiment pourquoi. Lui aussi, en un sens, s'en sort bien. Alors que pourrait-il envier à nos amis ?

Derrière nous, la clochette du café carillonne : cette fois, il s'agit d'un client que nous ne connaissons pas. J'entends Seamus lui expliquer qu'il est fermé aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, aussi l'homme repart-il en s'excusant.

Draco regarde sa montre d'un geste un peu nerveux.

« Il reste encore du temps avant que les autres n'arrivent … » je lui murmure d'un ton apaisant. Il lève un regard étonné vers moi, puis se contente de hocher la tête. Il attrape alors quelque chose dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, et c'est avec surprise que je le vois en sortir une cigarette et l'allumer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Malefoy … »

Il sursaute très légèrement à l'appel de son nom –c'est vrai : pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas appelé Draco ? Peut-être parce que ma question sonnait comme un reproche. J'ai toujours entendu dire que le tabac était mauvais pour la santé et du coup, par réflexe, je lui ai parlé durement. Alors qu'au fond, je m'en fous qu'il se bousille la santé avec cette saloperie moldue.

Il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, en tire une bouffée rapide dans un petit claquement de lèvres, puis exhale la fumée sur le côté, pour ne pas me l'envoyer dans la figure.

« Ca fait un an, à peu près … Je m'y suis mis quand, quand le café a commencé à faire moins d'effet. » Ses yeux me fuient. Comme s'il se sentait coupable. Mais réellement, ça ne me touche pas.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Draco. Je ne te juge pas. »

« On dirait, pourtant. » Son ton est devenu dur.

Un moment choqué, je réplique : « Comment ça ? Non ! Je t'assure que je ne te juge pas … »

Il esquisse un petit sourire triste, et laisse tomber quelques cendres dans sa tasse, vide. « Alors je te suis indifférent. C'est même pire. » Il reprend une bouffée, puis plante ses iris pâles dans les miennes.

« Tu me fais mal. » dit-il simplement. D'un ton presque neutre. Quasi indifférent. Comme s'il avait l'habitude.

Il m'énerve ! En cet instant, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est me lever de table, faire valser tout ce qui s'y trouve –verre, tasse, classeurs pleins de photos, tout- et me barrer. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, si ce n'est qu'on parle tranquillement ! Mais lui, lui il ne peut pas s'empêcher de remuer la merde, partout où il se trouve … Quel con !

Mais je me maîtrise : je suis adulte, maintenant. Les coups de sang, c'était bon pour ma jeunesse. Merlin, je dis ça et je n'ai pourtant que 21 ans … Mais je me sens malgré tout prématurément vieilli.

« Alors ça n'a pas changé, mon vieux Malefoy. Hein, c'est ça ? »

Il ne répond pas. Me fixe. Nous nous affrontons du regard pendant quelques minutes. Il finit par lâcher, le premier : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là, franchement ? »

« On discute, comme deux anciens camarades d'école qui se retrouvent après plusieurs années … » je réplique, du tac au tac. Un peu pour le provoquer, je l'avoue.

Il hausse un sourcil : « Tu rigoles, j'espère … »

« J'essaie en tout cas. » Mon ton est cette fois clairement ironique, mais dénué de toute méchanceté.

Draco écrase sa cigarette dans le fond de la tasse. Elle expire dans un dernier filet de fumée. Il remonte ses prunelles de son cendrier improvisé jusqu'à moi, et c'est cette fois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il me glisse : « Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour faire de l'humour, Potter … » Il chasse de la main la fumée, qui nous séparait de son voile artificiel pendant quelques secondes.

Et c'est là que je lui pose cette question que je ne comprends pas moi-même, dont je n'aurais pas su donner la réponse si c'est à moi qu'on l'avait adressée : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ta vie, Draco ? »

Il ferme les yeux un instant, puis se passe la main dans les cheveux. Quand il rouvre les yeux, c'est comme si 10 ans venaient de s'écouler : il semble encore plus fatigué, harassé que l'instant d'avant. Après un moment, il souffle, d'un ton pénible, comme si ces quelques mots lui coûtaient un effort immense : « Je ne sais pas. »

Et là, il relève la tête vers moi, la penche sur le côté, et me pose en retour une question que je n'attendais pas vraiment : « Et toi ? Que crois-tu que j'attende de la vie ? »

Il me trouble. En cet instant, je me révulse à l'admettre, mais il me trouble : jamais encore il ne m'avait renvoyé une telle image de faiblesse et de désarroi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Peut-être même avais-je perdu l'habitude de le voir, tout simplement. En trois ans, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et même si quelque part il reste le Draco Malefoy que j'ai connu à Poudlard, je sens en lui un changement, cruel et insidieux. Comme une profonde blessure, qui saigne depuis trois ans. Une blessure de guerre jamais refermée …

« Je … je ne … » je veux lui dire que je ne sais pas non plus. Mais l'influence qu'il fait peser sur moi à ce moment, certes malgré lui, me désarçonne tellement, que j'ai besoin de reprendre pied. Je le fais comme je peux, et sans doute n'est-ce pas la meilleure façon. Mais l'attaque reste la meilleure des défenses pour moi –c'est ce qu'on m'a appris : « Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire, Malefoy. »

Je crois que je cherche alors à le provoquer, à le faire réagir. A rallumer en lui cette flamme de colère et de haine que je lui connaissais si bien : cette attitude si fière et agressive à la fois, qui me faisait du mal, mais qui en cet instant me ferait tellement de bien ! J'ai besoin de le retrouver comme avant, même l'espace de quelques secondes ! Parce que le Malefoy que j'ai face à moi, là, ce n'est pas lui : c'est un homme qui me fait peur, parce qu'il réveille en moi des sentiments que je ne veux pas ressentir : pitié, compassion, altruisme … Pas de ça pour lui ! Pas de faiblesse chez moi !

Il va pour sortir une autre cigarette de son paquet, mais constate à ce moment qu'il est vide. Nerveusement, il l'écrase de sa main. Cherche dans ses autres poches. Ne trouve rien. Fouille fébrilement dans son sac. Idem.

« Laisse tomber » lui dis-je alors. « Reprend un café plutôt. »

Allez savoir pourquoi c'est cette phrase plutôt que les précédentes qui rallume en lui une étincelle de colère … Le regard noir qu'il me lance ne dure que l'espace d'une seconde, mais là encore j'ai été si exercé à repérer ce genre de changements rapides que je ne peux pas le rater.

Après un moment, il se penche en avant par-dessus la table, et récupère ses classeurs pour les ranger. C'est là que nous entendons des voix joyeuses précéder l'entrée de quelques-uns de mes amis dans le café. Effaré, Draco se retourne, à temps pour voir Lavande, Parvati et Nott entrer.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? » s'exclame Hermione à leur adresse.

« Oui, on avait personne à l'agence aujourd'hui … » réplique Parvati en soupirant.

« A croire que les gens ne cherchent pas l'âme sœur aujourd'hui … » ajoute Lavande, poussant également un gros soupir.

« Ca serait étonnant, ça. » souligne Ron. « Tout le monde cherche la personne qui lui correspond, celle avec qui il veut passer le restant de ses jours. » Cela dit, il se tourne vers Mione, et lui prend doucement la main. La jeune fille lui sourit avec tendresse. Puis elle se tourne vers moi, et là, constate, étonnée, comme moi, que Draco est en train de ranger ses affaires.

« Tu t'en vas ? » je lui demande.

« Oui, heu … je, je vais aller m'acheter des cigarettes. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander s'il compte repasser après, qu'il dépose déjà rapidement sur la table de quoi payer son café, et se dirige à grands pas vers la sortie. Je me lève, en vain : il est déjà près de la porte, je n'aurais pas le temps de le rattraper.

Il ignore les exclamations de surprise des nouveaux arrivants, et sort, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Tandis que je me rapproche de mes amis, tous attroupés devant le bar, nous entendons à l'extérieur quelqu'un s'exclamer :

« Hey, je ne suis pas une poubelle ! Merde ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur Blaise –qui retire à ce moment de sa capuche le paquet de cigarettes vide de Draco-, et sa fiancée qui nous demande d'un air perplexe :

« C'était Draco, que nous venons de voir là ? »

« Malheureusement, Gin … » soupire Ron, à côté de moi. Puis il se lève et s'approche de sa démarche raide pour accueillir sa sœur et son beau-frère.

Hermione m'attrape alors le bras, et me tire vers elle. Je me retourne vers elle, et elle me chuchote : « Tu ne vas pas le rattraper ? »

« Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il en avait envie … »

Elle me lâche le bras, et fronce les sourcils, un moment songeuse. Puis elle relève les yeux vers moi :

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne crois pas, moi … »

Je hausse les épaules, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser miner par cette rencontre bizarre avec mon ancien ennemi. Prenant un air jovial, je m'exclame alors : « Ecoute, peu importe. Nous sommes là pour faire la fête, et c'est ce que nous allons faire ! Alors oublions tout ça, et amusons-nous. » Je me tourne vers Seamus, et lui lance : « Allez vieux ! On commence : tournée générale de bièraubeurres ! » Tout le monde crie de joie, enthousiastes.

J'aide mon ami à servir les verres pour tout le monde, secondé par une Luna débordant de nouveau d'énergie. Nous nous mettons tous petit à petit dans une ambiance festive, mais en me tournant à un moment vers Hermione, je la vois qui me regarde avec son air impénétrable, celui qui semble dire « Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. » ou « toi, mon gars, tu viens de faire une belle connerie, crois-moi. » Je ne sais pas laquelle des solutions je préfèrerais.

Mais peu importe : je suis là pour faire la fête, pas pour me prendre la tête avec Malefoy.

Même si j'avoue, qu'en cet instant, il est très dur de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme s'il ne hantait pas mon esprit.

Parce qu'à mon grand dam, c'est bien le cas …

* * *

A suivre … avec les retrouvailles de nos deux héros !

A très bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Incertitudes

Bonjour,

De nouveau j'ai enchaîné un chapitre après l'autre ! Bizarrement pour cette fic mon inspiration semble fonctionner comme ça : les chapitres se suivent deux par deux. Remarquez, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire, lol.

J'espère que celui-là sera aussi à la hauteur de vos espérances … Il est un peu plus long que prévu, mais je crois que c'était un passage essentiel.

Et j'ai réussi à caser une ou deux répliques pas évidentes dans ce défi, alors je suis contente (j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue Mayura, lol).

Merci déjà aux lecteurs qui m'ont reviewé sur le chapitre précédent, c'est très agréable et constructif pour moi d'avoir vos impressions chapitre par chapitre, c'est utile dans la construction de l'histoire.

Trêve de blablas (pour une fois que ce n'était pas long, notez bien !), place à la lecture !

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 4 : Incertitudes

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je mets quelques minutes à me rappeler où je me trouve. C'est finalement la fourrure roux flamboyant de Pattenrond, qui dort sur mon torse, qui m'indique que je suis allongé sur le canapé-lit de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'étire, et profite de la semi pénombre du salon pour me réveiller en douceur. Après un moment, je décide de me lever : je soulève doucement le gros chat de Hermione, le prend dans mes bras, et me dirige jusqu'à la cuisine avec l'animal dans les bras. En chemin, je me dis avec ironie que décidément, ma camarade a toujours eu de l'affection pour les bestioles aux poils roux !

Quand j'entre dans la petite cuisine, j'y trouve la maîtresse des lieux attablée devant un grand bol de chocolat chaud, un livre à la main.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de bouquiner dès le matin, hein ? » je lui fais d'un ton taquin, mais pas méchant.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, surprise, puis me dit : « Tu es déjà levé ? Je pensais que tu dormirais un peu plus longtemps … »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : elle indique 7h45. Je soupire. Il n'y aura donc pas un seul jour où je serais capable, comme quand j'étais adolescent, de dormir au-delà de 8h du matin ?

« L'entraînement … » je lui réponds avec lassitude, tout en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle se lève pour venir récupérer son chat –toujours endormi dans mes bras-, puis me sourit avec tendresse tout en ébouriffant ma tignasse, qui elle, est toujours aussi broussailleuse et désordonnée que dans ma jeunesse.

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner, mon grand ? » Beaucoup ne supporteraient pas qu'on leur parle comme à un gamin. Moi j'adore. J'ai si peu connu ma mère que je crois bien rechercher ces petites attentions toutes maternelles chez les femmes de mon entourage. Sans doute Hermione l'a-t-elle senti, aussi s'en donne-t-elle à cœur joie quand elle peut. Et comme Ron n'aime pas trop ça, elle se rattrape sur moi … avant de le faire avec ses propres enfants, plus tard !

« Heu, je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Elle ouvre un des placards en bois clair, et me dit : « On a de tout tu sais, c'est pour ça que je propose … »

« De tout, vraiment ? »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil : « Avec un ventre comme Ron, faut assurer … »

Je lui souris, et lui répond alors : « Ben, moi le matin je mange plutôt des céréales. J'aime bien les Rice Krispies, tu sais, de Kellog's … Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies ça. » Mione est moldue, donc elle a eu l'occasion d'en manger, comme moi, dans sa famille d'origine ; mais elle ne doit sûrement pas en avoir dans le monde sorcier.

Effectivement, je la vois refermer le placard qu'elle avait ouvert. Mais elle se dirige vers un autre, plus à gauche, et à ma grande surprise en ressort le paquet de céréales tant convoité.

« Depuis que je lui ai fait découvrir, quand je l'ai amené chez mes parents, Ron ne jure plus que par les céréales le matin. » m'explique-t-elle dans un sourire. « Alors du coup, quand il va du côté moldu, son père nous en ramène plusieurs paquets, de toutes sortes. » Elle pose les céréales devant moi, ainsi qu'un bol et une cuillère, avant d'aller me chercher une bouteille de lait. « Toi et lui, vous êtes pareils : de vrais gamins, à manger ça le matin ! »

Dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme un compliment : comme si c'était la chose la plus adorable du monde. Je me verse mon petit déjeuner dans le bol, et lève un regard un peu sombre vers mon amie :

« Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants … malheureusement. »

Hermione me jette un petit coup d'œil, puis pose Pattenrond à terre. Le chat remue un instant, puis tourne en rond et se recouche sur le carrelage, se rendormant. Je n'ai jamais vu un animal aussi paresseux ! A part peut-être mon meilleur ami, qui doit être encore en train de dormir comme un bienheureux à cette heure-ci.

Ma camarade se lève de table pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

« Harry … » murmure-t-elle doucement. « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin, puis me concentre de nouveau sur mon bol, dans lequel j'entends crépiter doucement les céréales. « Tu le sais très bien … » Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle.

Hermione lève les bras au ciel, et s'exclame : « Oh, mais il faut que tu arrêtes aussi ! Tu ne vas pas te bouffer la vie éternellement avec ça, quand même … »

Cette fois mon regard se braque directement sur le sien : « Mione ! C'était la guerre ! Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

Elle me regarde sérieusement, et me dit : « Il ne s'agit pas d'oublier. Personne ne le pourra, à moins d'avaler une potion d'amnésie … et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que ça soit assez efficace. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent autour de nous ! »

Je soupire, et repousse le bol de céréales. Cette discussion m'a coupé l'appétit. Mais mon amie ne l'entend pas de cette oreille : elle repousse le bol devant moi, et me met de force la cuillère dans la main. Tandis que je la regarde, surpris, elle me fait de son ton autoritaire qui nous faisait tous trembler à Poudlard :

« Harry, je ne plaisante pas. Tu n'es pas la cause de ce qui est arrivé. Tu en as même été la solution … » Comme le lui jette un regard énervé, elle continue : « Je ne vais pas te faire le coup de la fan hystérique, arrête … Simplement, le fait est là : tu as fait la part du boulot qu'on te demandait. Tu as tué Voldemort et permis à tous de reprendre une vie normale. Sortis de là, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. » Nous gardons le silence un instant, puis elle reprend, lissant les plis de sa chemise de nuit. « Que tu restes marqué par ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal … Je ne vais pas faire de la psychologie à deux mornilles, mais ça me paraît naturel que tu sois traumatisé par ça. Maintenant, ça ne t'empêche pas de tout faire pour reprendre une vie normale … »

« Vie normale ? Vie normale ! Hermione, tu en parles comme si c'était facile. Et ça l'est sans doute pour certains … Mais regarde toux ceux qui sont marqués à vie, physiquement : Dean, Ron … »

Elle me lance un regard empli de colère, et persifle : « Je ne crois pas que l'un d'eux se soient jamais plaints de quoique ce soit … »

Je secoue la tête : « Non, bien sûr. Ils sont même très courageux, je trouve. Je les admire. Simplement, je … »

Elle se lève de table, comprenant soudain le fond de mon problème : « Ah je le savais bien ! Tu te sens coupable de ce qui leur est arrivé ! »

Je lève un regard contrit vers ma meilleure amie : « Si je ne les avais pas entraîné là-dedans, ça ne serait jamais arrivé … »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils ne t'auraient pas suivi quand même ? » Elle semble vraiment s'emporter, en cet instant. « Merde, Harry ! Ce sont tes amis, ils te suivraient au bout du monde, même si tu ne le voulais pas. Il faut bien que tu aies conscience de ça : tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, et tu as même fait ton maximum pour que tout s'arrange. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'as rien à regretter. Et surtout, surtout, tu as le droit d'être heureux, toi aussi … »

« Mais … » je tente encore, mais c'est cette fois la voix de Ron qui m'interrompt.

« Harry, nous nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui. Pourquoi toi, tu n'y aurais pas droit ? »

Nous nous retournons vers mon camarade, debout devant l'entrée de la cuisine. Mione s'avance vers lui :

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Il sourit, puis grimace tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux : « Avec vos hurlements, c'était pas dur … » Hermione rougit, aussi énervée de ses mots qu'embêtée de l'avoir sorti de son sommeil. Mais elle se rassérène quand il lui caresse doucement le bras en lui souriant encore. Puis il se retourne vers moi, et continue :

« Elle a raison, vieux. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qui nous est arrivé. Personnellement, je suis même plutôt content de mon sort … »

Je me lève et lui fais face : « Si je n'avais pas été là, ta jambe serait sans doute en meilleur état … »

« Non, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. » Son ton s'est durci. C'est si rare chez mon ami, que j'écoute alors attentivement ce qu'il me raconte. Il continue : « Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé ce rôle, mais tu as été le héros de cette guerre. C'est nul, mais c'est comme ça. Mais tu n'étais pas seul, ne l'oublie pas non plus. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas ! Ron … par Merlin, ce n'était pas mon intention de dire que vous n'aviez rien fait pendant la guerre. Au contraire ! Sans vous, je … »

Il me coupe dans mes excuses d'un sourire : « Je sais, vieux. Tu n'es pas comme ça, à nous oublier. On a toujours été unis, tous ensemble, tu le sais … »

« Oui, je le sais. » dis-je d'un ton plus calme.

Les yeux de Ron redeviennent sérieux : « Alors pourquoi veux-tu absolument être seul à porter ce fardeau ? »

Je reste cloué sur place, scotché par ses paroles. Ron ne parle pas souvent sérieusement, mais quand il le fait, il faut reconnaître qu'il sait tomber juste. Sacrément juste. Je baisse les yeux, fixant le carrelage intensément. Hermione s'approche alors de moi, et me pose une main sur le bras :

« Harry … Harry, regarde-moi. Ron a raison, tu sais. Etre le héros de l'histoire ne t'oblige pas à rester seul pour faire face au monde. Tu es avant tout un être humain ; tu as droit à tes faiblesses et tes instants de doute … comme tout le monde. Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir comment faire. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de rester seul dans ton coin à souffrir. »

Je relève la tête et suis accueilli par son sourire, si doux et bienveillant. Ca me fait un bien fou : j'ai tant besoin qu'on veille sur moi, moi aussi … Même si je me refusais à l'admettre.

Ron intervient de nouveau : « Et puis tu sais … Nous, je sais pas si on est capables de t'aider à porter ce fardeau. Je veux dire, nous on veut bien, mais peut-être qu'on n'est pas les personnes dont tu as besoin ou envie pour ça. Mais il existe forcément quelqu'un qui peut t'aider … »

Hermione hoche la tête, approuvant ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle me questionne du regard, attendant de voir ce que je vais ajouter. Mais je ne peux rien dire, là. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux : c'est beaucoup en une semaine, tout ça, ma rencontre avec Malefoy, puis les mots de mes amis. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis ; ce que je me sens encore capable de faire. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être fort que là …

« Te sens-tu prêt à t'ouvrir aux autres ? » me murmure Mione.

Je lève un regard douloureux vers elle, et hausse les épaules, avant de trouver enfin la force de parler. Désignant de la tête Ron, je réponds : « Il a su fissurer le masque derrière lequel je me suis voilé jusqu'à présent … Voilé aux autres et à moi-même … Alors, avant de pouvoir m'ouvrir comme ça à quelqu'un d'autre, il me faudra sans doute du temps … »

« Du temps … ou la bonne personne. » conclut d'un ton entendu Hermione.

Je sens à ce moment Pattenrond qui se frotte contre ma jambe en ronronnant. Nous le regardons tous les trois, et il nous renvoie un regard suppliant.

« Je crois qu'il a faim … » note avec pertinence Ron, avant d'ajouter : « Et puisque je suis levé, moi aussi je crois que je vais m'attaquer au petit déjeuner. »

Hermione et moi rions, de façon autant sincère que cathartique après cet échange entre nous, et la jeune femme se dirige vers les placards pour nourrir ces deux ventres qui habitent chez elle. Attendri, je la regarde taquiner Ron sur son appétit, et mon ami lui couper la parole en l'embrassant. Mes amis sont heureux, c'est vrai. Ils ont su se trouver l'un l'autre, créer entre eux cet équilibre dont ils avaient besoin. Ils font chacun un métier qui les passionne, sont fiancés depuis une semaine maintenant : malgré les difficultés passées, ils ont su faire confiance à l'avenir et avoir envie d'y tenter quelque chose ensemble.

Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort : moi aussi je devrais enfin me lancer dans la grande aventure qu'est la vie. Après avoir frôlé autant de fois la mort, il serait enfin temps, après tout …

Même si cela signifie affronter mes vieux fantômes, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois pour les exorciser. Plus pour les laisser me dominer.

C'est ce que je vais faire. Si j'en ai la force. J'en ai en tout cas la volonté : c'est un bon début, non ?

Et si j'échoue, je pourrais au moins ne pas regretter de ne pas avoir tout tenté.

Aussi, quand Hermione se retourne vers moi pour me demander ce que je veux faire de ma journée, je lui réponds que je vais aller faire un tour … seul.

« Oh non ! » s'exclame alors Ron. « On ne t'as pas vu pendant cinq mois, et tu viens juste de te poser chez nous … Tu aurais même pu venir ici dès ton retour, au lieu d'aller à l'auberge … »

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous veniez de vous fiancer. »

« Oui, c'est vrai … mais là, on voulait passer la journée avec toi, tous les trois. » reprend-il.

Je souris, puis m'adresse à eux deux d'un ton sérieux : « Oui, je comprends. Moi aussi j'en ai envie … mais là, j'ai besoin de faire le point, seul. »

« Tu sais où tu veux aller te promener … pour ça ? » me demande mon amie.

Je fixe ses prunelles chocolat : « Oui. Là où nous avons tous du mal à retourner. Là où pourtant tout a commencé et où tout a fini, en un sens. Là où je trouverais les réponses à mes questions. »

Hermione ferme les yeux, et hoche doucement la tête. Après un moment, elle me regarde de nouveau et dit simplement d'une voix douce : « Tu passeras le bonjour à McGonagall, si tu la croises, d'accord ? »

C'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais amis : ils vous comprennent, même sans paroles. Ils vous pardonnent, même sans excuses. Et ils vous aiment, même sans raison.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Poudlard. Bien sûr, depuis la fin de la guerre j'y suis déjà retourné, mais sans jamais prendre le temps d'y rester. De m'y attarder. Et de me réimprégner de l'ambiance qu'il y a ici.

J'avance doucement à travers le grand parc, longe la forêt maudite jusqu'à revenir près de ce lac qui m'a vu pleurer et maudire mon sort tant de fois. Je n'ose pas encore me retourner pour faire face à la grande bâtisse de pierre, mais je la devine dans mon dos, imposante mais paisible. Toujours debout, malgré les années. Malgré la guerre.

Doucement, je m'assieds sur l'herbe sèche, au bord de l'eau, et essaie de profiter simplement de l'instant. Mais les souvenirs, les regrets et la douleur tentent sans cesse de revenir, affluant vers moi par vagues, comme ces petites ondées que la brise pousse jusqu'à la rive, sous mes pieds. Je pose la tête sur mes bras repliés sur mes genoux, et tente de faire le vide. De me dire que le passé est bien derrière moi, que je peux avancer. Mais tout semble me tirer en arrière. Rien ne paraît m'attendre devant moi. Rien qui ne vaille vraiment la peine.

Et je sens, inexorablement, mon esprit pencher une fois de plus du côté du regret, de la tristesse. Au mieux, du néant, annihilant tout en moi, le bon comme le mauvais. Le meilleur comme le pire. Toute vie, tout espoir.

Je relève la tête, sentant les larmes monter aux yeux. Par Merlin, et dire que je suis là pour tirer enfin un trait sur mon passé, pour arriver à vivre sans me raccrocher sans cesse à cette douleur passée ! Mais je n'y arrive pas … Ron et Hermione ont peut-être raison : seul je n'y arriverais sans doute pas. Mais qui pourrait bien m'aider à m'en sortir, si eux, les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, ne le peuvent pas ?

« Harry ? » fait une voix étonnée derrière moi.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Draco, qui se tient debout à quelques mètres de moi. Que fait-il là ?

« Je te croyais reparti pour le monde moldu … » je lui glisse d'une voix un peu cassée.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, tentant de se départir de sa surprise et de sa gêne de me trouver là. « C'était le cas … »

Je me relève enfin, et fait quelques pas dans sa direction. Comme il paraît petit, silhouette frêle se découpant sur le fond de la grande bâtisse qu'est Poudlard. Il me fixe alors de ses prunelles grises :

« Je suis reparti, mais … »

« Tu es revenu. »

Un petit silence revient nous entourer. Nous sentons juste le vent nous frôler, presque timide, comme s'il n'osait pas briser la bulle dans laquelle nous semblons tout à coup enfermés tous deux.

Enfin, Draco fait un pas vers moi, murmurant, visiblement embarrassé : « Après notre rencontre, de l'autre jour, je … Ca m'a remué, tu sais. Je n'aurais pas pensé à ce point. Je ne comptais pas revenir après ça. Mais … »

D'accord, moi aussi ça m'a secoué de le revoir, mais ça ne m'a pas ébranlé à ce point, quand même … Pourtant, lui, semble une fois de plus osciller entre effondrement et force. Il semble si incertain, si perdu …

« Mais j'avais besoin de te revoir. Encore une fois. Rien qu'une fois. » conclut-il, balayant de nouveau ses cheveux de sa main fine.

Comment ? Que puis-je bien lui apporter, que pourrais-je faire pour qu'il … Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut …

Il lève vers moi un regard trouble, et je peux presque voir ses prunelles vaciller, trembler. Ce n'est qu'une impression, bien sûr, mais elle est troublante. C'est comme si tout son être se résumait dans ses yeux, et que j'y lisais une funeste prédiction. Comme si je l'y voyais se fissurer ; et une fois de plus j'ai face à lui la sensation de voir une blessure jamais cicatrisée qui continuerait de le torturer.

Si c'est le cas, si vraiment il ne s'est jamais remis de cette guerre, de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans, je me demande une chose : comment a-t-il pu tenir le coup, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Sans avoir rien vu venir, tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je sens soudain les mains de Draco se poser sur mes épaules. Je sursaute et lève un regard étonné vers lui, plein d'incompréhension, et d'interrogations.

Il me regarde, puis murmure, d'une voix lointaine :

« Harry … je n'y arrive plus, seul. Là, il faut que tu m'aides. »

Je repense alors aux mots de mes amis, et une pensée me traverse, me foudroie presque : si eux, que j'aime plus que tout, ne peuvent pas m'aider, Draco, que j'ai tant détesté, le pourrait-il, lui ? Serait-ce possible que celui qui puisse m'apporter les réponses dont j'ai besoin soit également celui qui ait besoin des miennes ?

Et si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire …

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est cruel de couper là, mais si je ne le fais pas, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long que les autres (déjà que …). Mais promis, la suite arrive bientôt, avec un dénouement qui ne sera plus très long à venir, cette fic n'étant pas prévue pour faire des kilomètres. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Interrogations

Bonjour : )

Voilà le chapitre 5 de ce défi, qui devrait logiquement se terminer au prochain chapitre. J'espère vous mettre la fin rapidement en ligne, et je pense que cela sera possible, car comme d'habitude pour « Te revoir », mon inspiration marche deux chapitres par deux chapitres.

Au niveau des conditions du défi, j'ai presque tout rempli, le dernier chapitre contiendra, si tout va bien, celles qu'il reste (dont la superbe et très facile « Quand je bois Contrex, je me sens bien ! », hem … Je vais m'amuser).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé (dont une nouvelle lectrice, Slydawn : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait un grand plaisir !).

Bonne lecture à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre : )

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 5 : Interrogations

Pourquoi ?

Assis sur le balcon d'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, les jambes pendant dans le vide, j'attends. J'attends de comprendre ce que je fais là, j'attends de comprendre ce que Draco attend de moi.

J'attends qu'il allume sa cigarette et qu'il la fume pour enfin me parler. J'entends le clic du briquet, le son mouillé de ses lèvres qui étreignent la première bouffée, la fumée qui s'échappe comme un dernier soupir.

Je n'ose pas tourner la tête vers lui, et il ne prend pas la peine de me regarder quand il me dit, après un long silence que je commençais à trouver pesant :

« Ca fait bizarre, hein ? »

« Quoi donc ? » Pourtant oui, je trouve ça bizarre qu'on soit assis là, côte à côte, sur ce rebord de fenêtre. Rebord qui a beau être grand n'empêche pas nos jambes de se frôler.

Il laisse la fumée s'échapper lentement de sa bouche à demi-entrouverte avant de me répondre : « D'être là. A Poudlard. Toi et moi. »

Enfin je me recule un peu et le fixe. Après être resté silencieux un moment, je lui dis : « Ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est de t'avoir croisé ici. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais … »

Il va pour porter une nouvelle fois sa cigarette à sa bouche, mais il suspend son geste et reste ainsi, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Puis il baisse la tête, et murmure, visiblement mal à l'aise : « Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas revenir. Surtout ici. Surtout … »

Puis il me regarde, et de nouveau je vois ses prunelles vaciller, leur gris en devenir plus trouble, plus incertain. Je tente d'ignorer la détresse que je lis en lui.

« C'est vrai que comme tu n'as pas mis les pieds du côté sorcier depuis trois ans … Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer d'avis ? Par deux fois, en plus ? »

Il sursaute, mais me répond, après une seconde d'hésitation : « Je … la première fois, c'était exceptionnel. C'était pour le boulot. On m'avait commandé des photos de tombes … »

« De tombes ? » Je dois avoir l'air choqué, car il rougit et se justifie : « Oui … cherche pas, c'était pour illustrer un livre ou je ne sais quoi. » Il hausse les épaules : « Enfin, moi je m'en fous. Je prends les photos, ils en font ce qu'ils veulent … »

« Tu fais un métier vachement malsain quand même … »

« Parce que le tien est mieux, peut-être ? » s'écrie-t-il soudain. Merveilleux ! Nous avons vraiment toujours eu le don de nous énerver l'un l'autre. Il poursuit : « Tu traques les gens pour les tuer ou les livrer à la justice. Toi aussi, en un sens, tu côtoies la mort tous les jours. »

« Oui, mais moi c'est pour régler la situation. Pour que la justice soit faite. J'y participe. »

« Et moi je rends compte de la situation, le plus objectivement possible. »

Un silence, cette fois tendu, vient se poser comme un mur entre nous. Je le vois faire tomber quelques cendres par-delà la fenêtre, puis parler de nouveau, d'un ton qui se contrôle autant que possible : « Bref, pour en revenir à ces photos de tombes, il y en a ici quelques-unes que je voulais photographier pour le boulot. Finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me jette un coup d'œil : « Parce que je t'ai croisé … »

Oh ! Il est donc retourné dans le monde moldu tout de suite après avoir filé du café. Il devait vraiment s'être senti mal à l'aise à ce moment pour repartir comme ça. Mais dans ce cas …

« Et pourquoi es-tu revenu, alors ? »

« Parce que je t'ai croisé. » Comme si cette phrase était la réponse à tout. Comme si elle pouvait tout expliquer dans sa vie. Comme si … comme si notre brève rencontre l'avait marqué à ce point. Ca, je ne le comprends pas : moi, ça ne m'a pas tant touché. Peut-être plus intrigué et énervé qu'autre chose, mais pas plus. Et lui, pourtant …

Il doit me voir le dévisager avec étonnement, car il se sent alors obligé d'ajouter, tout en jetant sa cigarette non achevée par la fenêtre : « Laisse tomber, te prends pas la tête comme ça, Harry … Je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat parce que notre rencontre m'a plus marqué moi qu'elle ne t'a secoué. » Il hausse les épaules, et fait : « Même quand nous étions à l'école, c'était déjà le cas : après chacune de nos disputes ou de nos bagarres, moi je ressassais ça pendant des heures et des heures. Je suis sûr que toi, tu oubliais l'incident jusqu'à la fois d'après … Ca a toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours été plus marqué par toi que tu ne l'étais par moi. Une histoire de destin, sans doute. » Il rigole un moment –mais je n'y sens aucune joie ni aucune ironie : « Tu sais que même quand je t'ai revu sur ce quai de gare, j'ai compris que rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Je me suis dit « Quoiqu'il se passe, je n'effleurerais jamais son esprit comme il touche le mien, à ce type … ». Alors tu vois, t'as pas à te biler, je m'y suis fait. »

Il se tourne un peu sur lui-même et saute du rebord de la fenêtre jusque sur le sol de la petite pièce où nous nous trouvons (une salle de classe vide, loin des couloirs où nous étions susceptibles de croiser des élèves). Je le regarde alors, et lui dit : « Pourquoi tu m'avoues tout ça ? Que cherches-tu ? »

« Rien. Je pense juste que ça n'a plus d'importance, après tout ce temps. Ca ne change rien que je te le dise maintenant. » Il n'ajoute pas « n'est-ce pas ? » mais son regard en coin, mi-interrogateur, mi-implorant, parle pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça, franchement ? Et qu'ais-je envie d'y répondre ?

Mais déjà, il change de sujet : « Et toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? A Poudlard, je veux dire … Je croyais que tous, toi y compris, avaient du mal à mettre les pieds ici … »

A mon tour de descendre de notre perchoir improvisé. Je balaie du regard la classe, puis repose mes yeux sur mon ancienne Némésis.

« Ca nous rappelle à tous tant de souvenirs … Des bons, mais aussi des mauvais. La plupart d'entre nous préfère ne pas trop ressasser tout ça. Mais on m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas vivre non plus en oubliant le passé … »

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin, et dans ce simple geste je retrouve un peu de l'ancien Malefoy. Celui que je connaissais si bien. Et ça me rassure, au fond. « Tu es venu affronter tes anciens démons ? Après tout ce temps ? »

Je le fixe un moment, sérieusement, puis dis : « N'es-tu pas venu pour la même chose ? Aujourd'hui ? »

Il vacille une seconde, et ça ne me déstabilise plus autant qu'auparavant. Je crois que je commence à m'habituer au nouveau Draco, également. A ce mélange de faiblesse et de fragilité, concentrées dans ce corps frêle, qui garde pourtant encore de sa superbe, et qui, surtout, ne s'écroule pas. Jamais. Même s'il semble constamment sur le point de craquer.

Et, comme je le supposais, il se reprend. Il enfonce les mains dans les poches, et en retire son paquet de cigarettes. Il en sort une, tout en me disant : « Je sais pas … Depuis l'autre fois, après ce que tu m'as dit … Je me suis dit que, peut-être, je pouvais essayer d'avancer un peu. Mais bon … »

Il hausse les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Comme si ça n'en avait plus. Il se penche vers ses mains, qui tiennent son briquet allumé, pour enflammer le bout de sa cigarette, mais je m'avance à grands pas vers lui et la lui arrache de la bouche. Il me regarde, scotché, ne comprenant pas mon geste –et j'avoue ne pas bien le comprendre non plus.

Je lui dis cependant, d'un ton sourd, presque menaçant : « Arrête avec ça. Ca te bousille la santé, et ça ne te sert à rien : tu ne les fumes même pas en entier. Alors à quoi bon fumer clope sur clope ? »

Il me regarde d'un air détaché écraser dans ma main sa cigarette, et quand les brins de tabac et de papier tombent au sol dans un petit bruit mat, il dit : « Et bien, mon cher Potter, le jour où tu me trouves une autre drogue qui me permette de tenir le coup comme ça, fais-moi signe. Et ce jour-là, peut-être que j'arrêterais de fumer, oui. »

Je le prends par le col jusqu'à coller son visage tout près du mien : « Arrête … Tu sais très bien que bientôt, ça ne te suffira plus. Tu as commencé par le café, et ça ne t'a plus suffi. Tu fumes maintenant, mais demain, ce sera quoi ? Quand le tabac ne suffira plus à t'abrutir assez pour oublier ? » Je le relâche et il me regarde de ses grands yeux. « Tu es venu ici pour tenter d'apprendre à vivre avec ton passé. Si tu y arrives, tu n'auras plus besoin de ces drogues pour oublier … Alors commence dès maintenant ! » J'ai crié ces derniers mots, et je crois que c'est mon cri même qui m'a fait revenir à la raison.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'énerver ainsi sur lui ? C'est sa vie, après tout : s'il a envie de la bousiller comme ça, c'est son problème. Et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Si encore il était un de mes amis, ça serait normal que je m'inquiète pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est peut-être plus un ennemi, mais ce n'est pas devenu pour autant un proche.

A vrai dire, Draco Malefoy m'est devenu indifférent.

Oui, alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme ça avec lui ?

Je relève les yeux vers lui, et vois qu'il n'a pas bougé : il se trouve toujours à quelques centimètres de moi. Il me fixe de ses prunelles grises. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne comprends pas ce que j'y lis : ni colère, ni détresse, ni mépris … Il y a bien quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Harry … je te le redemande encore une fois, et ce sera la dernière. Je veux bien te supplier, mais il y a des limites. Je ne suis peut-être plus le Malefoy que j'étais autrefois, mais même Draco peut garder sa fierté. Alors, je te le redis : il faut que tu m'aides. Tu as bien compris que seul, je ne m'en sortirais pas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, et je n'ai personne. Je n'ai que toi … »

« … ton ancien ennemi. »

Il déglutit, mais hoche la tête, acquiesçant.

Oui, la situation est étrange. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, sur les traces de notre passé, qui nous a tous deux tant marqués, tellement blessés. Nous sommes là, à tenter de réparer notre âme, recoller les morceaux de notre cœur et de notre corps brisés par ce que nous avons traversé.

Nous sommes là, tous deux conscients que nous n'y arriverons pas seuls. Que nous avons besoin d'aide.

Et subitement et douloureusement conscients que la seule personne qui pourra nous aider est notre ancien ennemi. Lui, pour moi. Moi, pour lui.

Et plus l'un contre l'autre, pour une fois.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » je demande d'une voix éteinte, presque désespérée, pour la première fois depuis trois ans. Enfin, enfin, je craque. Il m'aura fallu le temps pour ça. Il m'aura fallu Draco Malefoy pour enfin ouvrir mon cœur.

Quelle ironie ! La vie est parfois si surprenante …

« Toi, je ne sais pas … » me répond mon vis-à-vis. « Mais moi, je crois que je vais me trouver dès aujourd'hui une nouvelle drogue. Et celle-là, j'en suis sûr, sera enfin assez efficace pour que je puisse vivre avec mon passé. Sans fuir, sans me trahir. Et sans souffrir. »

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur, puis reprend un air courroucé : « Une nouvelle … Ah mais t'es vraiment impossible, toi ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Ca ne servira à rien ! De toutes façons, tu n'écoutes jamais, mes conseils tu t'en fous, hein … Et puis c'est quoi, d'abord cette nouvelle drogue ? »

Il me sourit alors malicieusement, et en cet instant, le nouveau et l'ancien Draco se mêlent : j'ai face à moi un homme changé, je crois. Il s'approche, et, incrédule, je le vois se coller contre moi tout en me murmurant : « Une nouvelle drogue qui s'appelle Harry Potter … Je crois que je vais m'en enivrer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie … » Et là, il va pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il comptait faire, parce que c'est à cet instant que je l'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. Choqué, je lui hurle alors : « Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu … mais casse-toi ! Tu as perdu les pédales, ou quoi ? Tu t'es imaginé que … Ah ! »

Il se relève, et me lance le regard le plus noir et le plus haineux que j'ai pu lui voir de toute notre vie : « Va te faire voir, Potter ! Espèce de connard … Tu me demandes comment je comptes m'en sortir, je te réponds que j'ai besoin de toi. De toi ! Tu crois que quoi ? Que juste se voir tous les 36 du mois pour boire un pot me suffirait ? »

Il serre les poings, et je sens qu'il se retient de ne pas m'en envoyer un dans la gueule. « Quand je dis que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! De ta présence à chaque instant, de ta force, et de ta faiblesse aussi. J'ai envie que tu sois là chaque jour pour moi, qu'on s'entraide, que … Merde, tu le sens pas que je suis pas bien ? Tu le vois pas que ma vie ne tient à rien ? J'avais pourtant cru que tu étais le seul à t'en être rendu compte … »

Il ravale ses larmes, et crache avec hargne : « Pendant ces trois ans, personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir ce que je devenais ! A mon procès, personne n'était là ! Pourquoi je ne suis jamais revenu ici, à ton avis ? Peut-être que pour une fois, j'avais besoin qu'on vienne me prendre la main, qu'on me dise qu'on avait besoin de moi … Mais personne n'était là. » On dirait que son cœur vient définitivement de se briser, et j'assiste, impuissant, à son effondrement, à travers son accès de colère et de désespoir. « Quand je t'ai revu, je ne m'attendais à rien … Mais tu as voulu prendre le temps de me parler, de me comprendre. Toi, tu as essayé de savoir pourquoi je n'étais plus là, pourquoi je n'étais pas bien … Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais ! En fait, peu importe si tout ça n'était que de l'hypocrisie de ta part, ou un mensonge … Le résultat est que j'ai été assez con pour penser qu'en toi, j'avais enfin trouvé la personne qui … »

Cette fois, malgré tous ses efforts, sa voix se brise, les larmes naissent à ses yeux. Il met la main dans sa poche pour attraper une cigarette, par réflexe, puis laisse son geste en suspens. Il reprend d'une voix mourante, ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler son chagrin à mes yeux. « Quand je suis parti, au café, c'est juste que … que ça me faisait trop mal de me dire que celui qui pouvait m'aider, celui qui avait su me percer à jour … c'était toi. Toi, mon ancien ennemi, mon ancien rival. Toi, Harry Potter. J'ai mis du temps à accepter ça, mais … »

Il ravale ses mots, et son chagrin, et sa colère. Et c'est d'un ton froid qu'il me fait alors : « Mais laisse tomber. Oublie. Faisons comme avant, hein : on va repartir chacun de notre côté, toi tu vas oublier, moi je vais ressasser ça, en me disant juste que ce coup-ci, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Et on va en rester là. »

Et il s'en va. Me laissant là. Là, comme un con, comme un abruti.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su répondre à ce qu'il me disait ?

Je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes ces questions, et moi qui étais venu ici pour résoudre tous les problèmes qui m'envahissaient, je me retrouve encore plus perdu et désorienté qu'avant. C'est définitif, Poudlard n'est plus le lieu où je pouvais trouver refuge, réconfort, soutien …

L'a-t-il jamais été, de toutes façons ? Ma vie ne semble avoir été qu'une succession d'hésitations, d'errements, de doutes … Et aujourd'hui comme hier, je me sens perdu, incertain, seul … terriblement seul.

Mes pas me guident d'eux-même vers la sortie, et je croise quelques élèves qui me reconnaissent après un petit moment d'hésitation. Dans un état de semi-conscience je les entends parler de moi : « le grand Harry Potter », « le Survivant », « le héros de la dernière guerre » … sont les mots qui reviennent le plus souvent. Comme j'aimerais tous les balayer ! Ils ne signifient rien ! Ils ne m'ont jamais aidé, mes titres ne m'ont jamais rien rapporté, ma célébrité m'a plus fait souffrir que jouir … Je ne veux pas de tout ça ! J'ai tant besoin d'autre chose, j'ai tant besoin qu'on me regarde avec d'autres yeux que ceux de l'admiration ou de la reconnaissance … Mais qui peut me donner ça ?

C'est effondré que j'arrive à l'appartement de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ron m'accueille d'un air inquiet en voyant mon air, et m'invite avec empressement à leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. Après un moment à être resté enfermé dans un mutisme hébété, je leur dis enfin tout ce qui s'est passé. Toutes mes incompréhensions, toutes mes hésitations, tous mes doutes.

Quand je finis mon récit, je lève les yeux vers eux, et la seule chose que j'ai le temps de voir, mais sans pouvoir l'éviter, c'est la main de Hermione qui s'abat violemment sur ma joue. La gifle claque dans l'air, dans un bruit presque effrayant.

Ron et moi la voyons se lever, rouge de colère. Elle s'adresse à moi d'une voix tremblante de colère : « Tu es vraiment, vraiment le roi des crétins. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu être assez con pour … » Ses lèvres palpitent d'indignation. « Harry, tu as laissé filer la seule personne qui pouvait peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour le cas désespéré que tu es … »

« Hermione … tu parles de Draco, là. Draco Malefoy ! Comment veux-tu qu'il soit celui dont j'ai besoin ? Enfin … »

« Ca crève les yeux, abruti ! » me crie-t-elle, ne me ménageant pas, une fois de plus.

Je tourne un regard incrédule vers mon meilleur ami, cherchant à obtenir son soutien, maintenant que sa fiancée est visiblement devenue folle. Mais je suis reçu par son petit air gêné.

« Oh non, Ron, ne me dis pas que … »

« Ecoute vieux, ça me tue de l'admettre, crois-le bien … Je n'ai jamais aimé la fouine, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, mais … Mione a raison, j'en ai peur. » Devant mon air horrifié, il explique : « Vois toi-même : il est le seul à comprendre vraiment ce que tu ressens, le seul à avoir besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui. Et le pire, c'est que c'est le seul qui pourra t'apporter ce dont tu as réellement besoin, parce que lui … lui, il ne te verra jamais avec les yeux de l'ami, ou de l'admirateur. Ca peut paraître paradoxal, mais après tout, n'es-tu pas toi-même un paradoxe à toi tout seul : seul quelqu'un qui t'a côtoyé comme il l'a fait peut t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Lui, il t'a haï. Il ne peut que t'aimer … »

Je me lève, hagard, regardant mes deux amis, comme s'ils étaient devenus fous … Quelle potion ont-il bien pu avaler pour pouvoir me dire des choses pareilles. Des choses aussi incohérentes, aussi bizarres, aussi incompréhensibles ?

Et moi, quel sort ai-je bien pu recevoir pour finalement penser qu'ils ne sont pas si fous que ça ; et pire : pour me retrouver en cet instant même devant la porte de l'appartement de Draco, à y frapper comme un malade pour qu'il m'ouvre ?

* * *

Oui, je sais : c'est toujours cruel de couper aux moments les plus critiques … Mais patience, la fin devrait vite arriver !

Gros bisous,

Rickiss : )


	6. Chapitre 6 : Découvertes

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de ce défi ! Merci d'avoir patienté, j'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, et sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Ca me fait plaisir de terminer cette fic à chapitres, même si c'est toujours un peu triste de marquer le mot FIN au bout d'un texte. Mais rendez-vous, pour ceux qui veulent, sur _La vie quotidienne du lion et du serpent_ pour retrouver tous nos héros dans d'autres histoires (différentes de celle-là, mais bon …).

**Rating** : K. (oui oui, malgré les conditions du défi)

**Dédicace** : Ma chère Mayura, évidemment, une fois de plus, je te redédicace cette fic, qui, je le souhaite, remplit tous les termes de son contrat. J'attends avec impatience que tu récupères un ordi pour me donner ton avis. Ce défi fut, grâce à toi, un vrai bonheur à réaliser, je me suis beaucoup amusée (même dans les moments difficiles : pannes d'inspiration –et oui, ça arrive à tout le monde ; casse-tête pour caser certaines répliques tout en restant dans un ton sérieux –tu n'as pas lésiné, faut avouer ! …). En tout cas, j'espère que bien d'autres suivront, tous aussi bons à faire …

De gros bisous à tous les autres : ceux qui ont lu le texte et qui l'ont suivi jusqu'au dernier chapitre, merci de votre fidélité ; et ceux (surtout celles !) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, votre soutien m'a beaucoup aidé !

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

Rickiss : )

* * *

**Te revoir**

Chapitre 6 : Découvertes

Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, c'est un Draco de mauvaise humeur qui m'accueille :

« Quoi ? » lance-t-il d'un ton mauvais, avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de son visiteur. « Oh … Harry, je … » Puis, le premier moment de surprise passé, son visage se recompose d'un masque dur : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Comme je suis en train de reprendre mon souffle, je ne peux pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il continue alors : « Et comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse, d'abord ? Je ne pense pas te l'avoir donnée, et même avec la magie, on … »

« Bottin. » je lâche, entre deux souffles.

Il hausse un sourcil, puis se renfrogne. « Moui, évidemment … aussi con que ça. »

« Je peux entrer ? » balbutie-je, au bout d'un moment.

Il me toise de haut en bas, semblant peser le pour et le contre ; mais rien dans son attitude ne montre qu'il soit enclin à me laisser rentrer chez lui. Il finit d'ailleurs par me lancer : « Ecoute, Harry. Je sais franchement pas ce que tu es venu faire là. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour en rajouter une couche, ou m'envoyer ton poing dans la gueule, ou même … »

Enfin. J'ai réussi à le faire taire. Oui, j'en suis le premier surpris : je n'aurais jamais pensé être le genre de personne à faire des gestes aussi spontanés. Ca pourrait d'ailleurs me valoir un bon uppercut en plein menton, mais ce sont finalement les mains de Draco qui viennent m'encadrer le visage, comme pour mieux approfondir le baiser que je suis en train de lui donner.

Je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire pour expliquer la raison de ma présence ici. Je me suis juste jeté sur lui pour plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et ça semble être la bonne solution. Draco et moi sommes deux personnes qui nous prenons souvent la tête, et il vaut parfois mieux que les actes remplacent les paroles. Ca nous permet d'aller droit au but, sans nous empêtrer dans les mots. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler après …

Malgré tout, Draco est le premier à rompre ce baiser –presque à regrets, si j'en juge par le petit soupir qu'il pousse. Il recule d'un pas, et me murmure, un peu rouge :

« Ha … Harry, qu'est-ce que … »

Je dois prendre un visage inquiet et penaud, car il se récrie alors : « Heu, non … Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais … C'est juste que … c'est si soudain … »

Je fais moi aussi un pas en arrière. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux –comme mon vis-à-vis quand il est gêné. Puis parle enfin : « Je sais, je … Je crois que je te dois des excuses … »

« Exact. Reste à savoir pourquoi, maintenant. » fait-il, tout en croisant les bras, et en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil dans son appartement, puis dans le couloir derrière moi. Enfin, je bredouille : « Heu … je peux peut-être entrer avant ? »

Il fait mine de réfléchir, puis lâche : « Hum … non. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que les voisins s'imaginent des choses, si je te fais rentrer, tu comprends … »

Je fronce un sourcil : « Après ce que nous venons de faire sur le pas de ta porte, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? »

Il rougit une fraction de seconde, puis s'efface pour me laisser rentrer, avant de refermer précipitamment la porte derrière lui. Tandis que je me poste à ses côtés, il me glisse : « Faut dire … je ne te connaissais pas si … entreprenant. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours, alors … » je lui réplique. Il esquisse un petit sourire, puis se reprend, et s'appuie de nouveau contre le mur, attendant que je m'explique enfin.

Je tousse un peu, puis lui fais : « Ecoute, je … c'est pas facile à dire … »

« Je sais. J'en suis passé par là. » A son ton, je devine qu'il ne va rien faire pour m'aider à parler. Tout comme moi je ne l'ai pas fait avec lui tout à l'heure.

Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains, et me lance : « J'ai été très con, tout à l'heure. » Il ne relève pas, et je poursuis : « Ma réaction a été excessive, pardon. Je veux dire … tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a vraiment surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et … »

Je remue un peu, mal à l'aise d'être là, à mettre mon cœur à nu. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

« Après toutes ces années passées à se détester, après tout ce temps sans pouvoir se voir sans se battre, ce n'était pas évident pour moi de me rendre compte que ça pouvait changer … Qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose, un jour … »

Je baisse les yeux, et continue, d'une voix un peu plus lointaine : « Malgré tous les gens qui m'entourent, j'ai toujours été seul, tu sais. Avec ce que j'ai vécu, je n'ai jamais pu avoir quelqu'un qui soit proche de moi. »

Je lève un œil vers lui, mais il ne dit rien. Son visage est fermé, dénué de toute émotion. Il m'écoute, mais ce que je dis ne semble pas l'atteindre. Il faut dire que, pendant ces derniers jours, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve en position de force, et moi en position de faiblesse.

Je ne suis pas franchement à l'aise comme ça, mais je continue malgré tout. Au point où j'en suis, de toutes façons … « Bien sûr, des gens m'ont aimé. Beaucoup. Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant … » Je pense à lui, bien sûr. Lui qui m'a tellement fait ressentir sa solitude, malgré lui. « Malgré tout, mon cœur est toujours resté fermé. »

Je fixe alors ses prunelles grises, qui vacillent encore un peu, mais déjà moins qu'avant. Beaucoup moins. « Quand tu m'as dit toutes ces choses, j'ai perdu pied. Draco … je … »

Ma main passe une fois de plus dans mes cheveux. Je crois bien que j'ai adopté un des tics de Malefoy. « Je ne voulais pas te rejeter. C'est juste que … je n'ai pas su te répondre. Ni comprendre. Pourquoi tu pouvais vouloir de moi. Toi. Ni pourquoi, étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça de … vouloir de toi, en retour. »

Il ne parle toujours pas, mais ses sourcils se froncent, en signe de réprobation. « Je sais, je sais ! » je m'exclame, en levant les mains. « J'ai eu l'air de t'envoyer balader. Et sur le moment, je crois bien que c'était le cas. Mais j'imagine que même toi tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est dur d'accepter l'idée que … que ce soit toi qui … soit la personne qui me corresponde. » Ca y est, le mot est lâché.

Il ne bronche pas. Ca commence à m'énerver autant que ça m'inquiète ! « Hey, Draco ! Tu peux me reprocher ce que tu veux, mais même toi tu as mis du temps pour accepter ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il t'a fallu une semaine. Moi, le temps que je rentre de Poudlard et que je vienne chez toi, j'ai mis quoi ? Une heure, même pas … alors ne me reproche pas ce que tu as toi-même fait. »

J'omets de lui raconter l'épisode de la gifle chez Ron et Hermione, parce qu'au fond, ils n'ont fait que me faire prendre conscience de ce que je savais déjà, mais que j'avais encore un peu de mal à admettre. Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de Draco autant qu'il a besoin de moi. Bien sûr, pendant toutes ces années j'ai attendu sans le savoir quelqu'un comme lui … je l'ai attendu, lui. Mais personne ne pourra nier que ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à admettre. J'imagine à ce moment à quel point ça dû être dur pour lui aussi … A quel point mon rejet a dû le blesser … Tout comme je le serais s'il me rejette, en cet instant.

C'est un visage angoissé que je lève alors vers lui : « Draco … je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour trouver les mots qu'il faut. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … sinon que ces dernières années ont été très dures, et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour me reconstruire. Hermione dit que je me refusais le droit au bonheur … Je crois qu'elle avait raison. Aujourd'hui, je … j'ai envie de me donner une autre chance, de nous donner une chance … Alors … » je déglutis péniblement, je me sens au bord de craquer. Mais je fais comme il a fait toutes ces années, comme nous avons tous fait dans les moments difficiles : je tiens bon. « Alors, si tu veux de moi, comme … comme moi je veux de toi, peut-être pourrons-nous être heureux. » Je m'arrête, et baisse de nouveau les yeux. Je sens les larmes perler au bord de mes cils, mais je les retiens. Sans oser le regarder de nouveau, je murmure : « Et si tu ne veux pas de moi, et bien … comme tu l'as dit, nous reprendrons chacun notre chemin. »

Je relève la tête vers mon ancien ennemi, et murmure d'une voix presque éteinte. « Mais ça sera vraiment dur. »

Nous restons un moment silencieux, chacun appuyé contre un mur. A nous fixer.

Enfin, il ouvre la bouche. Je commençais à craindre de ne plus le voir m'adresser la parole. Mais c'est finalement pour me dire : « Tu sais quoi, Harry ? » Il laisse de nouveau un petit silence, puis reprend : « Je préférais quand tu ne disais rien, finalement … »

Mon visage se referme, mon cœur se serre. Je pensais bien qu'il m'en voudrait, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il me rejetterait ainsi. J'aurais dû le prévoir, remarquez …

Mais il ajoute tandis qu'un sourire vient peu à peu étirer sa bouche : « Par contre, rien ne t'empêche … t'agir. » Et il me lance un clin d'œil qui sonne comme la plus provocante et la plus tentatrice des invitations.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Après tout, je vous l'ai dit : je suis plus doué pour l'action que pour la réflexion, alors … Et je me sens un cet instant si libéré de toutes mes angoisses et mes peurs, que c'est avec délice que je le prends alors dans mes bras pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, que je dévore avec avidité.

Après s'être laissé faire un moment, il répond à mon étreinte avec passion, pressant son corps contre le mien, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Le sentir si proche me fait frissonner comme jamais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir des sensations si électrisantes …

Bien vite, nos mains commencent à se glisser sous les chemises, à s'activer pour défaire boutons et ceintures. Nous nous laissons glisser jusqu'au sol, sans jamais cesser de nous embrasser. C'est comme si nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se séparer, comme si nous avions besoin du souffle de l'autre pour respirer.

Nos corps roulent un moment l'un sur l'autre, s'effleurant, se pressant, se découvrant. J'abandonne enfin ses lèvres pour parcourir de mes lèvres chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je me délecte des soupirs étouffés qu'il laisse échapper quand je passe ma langue sur son cou, son torse, ses bras. J'ai envie de nous noyer dans un bain de sensations, d'oublier un moment nos esprits pour ne plus laisser parler que nos peaux, nos souffles, nos battements de cœur …

Je me relève un peu pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, et en profite pour retirer mon pull. Il me laisse faire, m'offrant alors le plus merveilleux des sourires. Je me sens fondre en voyant son visage radieux, et mon cœur se soulève, comme s'il se gonflait de … de passion. J'ai alors juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de laisser retomber la fièvre de mon corps pour laisser parler la tendresse de mon âme.

Mais je sens ses mains qui remontent lentement de mon ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, pour ensuite redescendre en un mouvement léger le long de mes bras, puis glisser avec douceur dans le bas de mon dos. Draco semble partager avec moi ce désir de laisser les sensations prendre la place des mots, les frissons remplacer les déclarations, les émotions envahir notre raison.

Alors, très doucement, je me rallonge sur lui, et nous apprécions le contact de nos deux peaux, qui s'accordent parfaitement. Ma gorge se serre à cette pensée : c'est comme si nos corps étaient faits pour aller ensemble. Comme s'ils s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Une fois, Ron m'avait glissé qu'il avait l'impression que la courbe de sa main était faite pour épouser le galbe du sein de Hermione. Là, c'est comme si la tête de Draco n'attendait que ma nuque pour s'y nicher, comme si ses mains n'avaient d'autre fonction que de venir encadrer ma taille, comme si nos odeurs, nos peaux, nos membres, nos souffles, nos battements de cœur, la pulsation du sang dans nos veines, comme si tout de nous n'avait qu'attendu l'autre pour vivre. Juste vivre.

Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous avons fini d'ôter le reste de nos vêtements. Les tissus superflus enfin disparus, nous avons laissé nos mains s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre : caressant, touchant, griffant, palpant, effleurant … nous nous sommes abandonnés à la découverte de l'autre, de soi à travers l'autre. Le temps autour de nous a semblé se figer, et pendant des minutes, ou peut-être des heures, j'ai laissé le plaisir m'envahir. Comme un adolescent qui découvre avec surprise et curiosité son corps et les sensations qu'il peut lui offrir, j'ai appris à connaître celui de mon amour : il n'y a pas un endroit du corps de Draco que mes mains n'aient caressé, que ma bouche n'ait goûté. Pas un seul.

En retour, je lui ai abandonné mon corps, le laissant me faire ce qu'il voulait. Il m'a avoué entre deux soupirs de plaisir que jamais encore il n'avait parcouru ainsi le corps de quelqu'un. Que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir comme le sien le corps d'un autre. De partager un vrai moment à deux.

Quand il me caressait, nous frissonnions à deux, quand je l'embrassais, nous tremblions ensemble.

Et quand il a joui, j'ai joui avec lui.

Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ce jour-là. Ni lui ni moi n'étions expérimentés là-dedans, et sans même en parler à ce moment –les mots n'avaient alors pas leur place-, nous nous étions tacitement mis d'accord pour ne pas aller au-delà d'une tendre première découverte. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de trembler, frissonner, soupirer, râler de plaisir, nous cambrer, et jouir, pleinement, entièrement, simplement. Peut-être pas l'un dans l'autre. Mais l'un avec l'autre : et au fond, n'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ?

Quand, après un long moment à nous être laissés aller au plaisir d'une étreinte première et puissante, aussi tendre que sensuelle, j'ai reposé ma tête sur son torse, il m'a juste dit, en me caressant doucement les cheveux –collés de sueur sur mon front : « Harry … tu sais, un jour, si tu veux, je te ferais visiter les autres pièces de mon appartement. Parce que le couloir c'est sympa, mais j'ai aussi un lit très confortable. »

Je ris un moment, puis me redresse doucement, appuyant mon corps contre le sien, et glissant mon visage à hauteur du sien. Tandis qu'il gémit doucement quand nos bassins se frôlent, je lui glisse une main sous la nuque, et l'embrasse alors avec langueur, envie, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche jusqu'à lui caresser le palais. Ses mains viennent remonter sur mes fesses, puis mon dos, pour enfin venir se perdre de nouveau dans ma chevelure en bataille. Là, je me détache doucement de lui, et lui murmure dans un sourire : « Tu sais, je compte bien découvrir chaque pièce de ton appartement. » Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, et ajoute d'un ton taquin : « Exactement de la même façon que j'ai découvert ce couloir … »

Le petit hoquet de surprise de Draco à ce moment me laisse supposer que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas le moins du monde … A moins que ce ne soit son plaisir que je sens gonfler contre mon bassin qui me fasse penser ça !

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins depuis un an maintenant, je suis réveillé par un baiser tendre et léger. J'ouvre les yeux, un peu désorienté –comme toujours quand je n'ai pas mes lunettes. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir qui vient de me sortir de mon sommeil de la plus délicieuse des façons.

« Bonjour toi … » je murmure, tandis que Draco vient se blottir contre moi, tout content que je sois enfin réveillé.

« Bonjour ! Tu sais que je commençais à m'ennuyer … » s'exclame-t-il, tout en ouvrant un à un les boutons de mon haut de pyjama.

Je le laisse faire, tout en me retenant de rire quand ses doigts me chatouille malgré lui au passage, et lui glisse, tout en lui caressant les cheveux : « Je me doute. Tu te lèves toujours tellement tôt aussi ! »

Il se relève un peu, et me fait, vexé : « Hey ! Je suis matinal, mais tu l'es aussi, après tout … »

Je souris, et l'embrasse affectueusement : « C'est quand même trop fort que je me sois trouvé le seul mec encore plus matinal que moi … » Je me recale un peu sur l'oreiller, et après avoir jeté un œil au réveil posé à ma tête de lit, j'ajoute : « Quand même, on avait le temps, ce matin … Je t'avais dit qu'on avait de la marge. »

Il repousse la couverture, et s'assied à califourchon sur moi, achevant d'ouvrir ma veste de pyjama. Tout en s'attaquant à l'élastique de mon bas, il m'explique : « Oui, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir … Alors j'ai pris quelques photos de toi, pour m'occuper … »

« Encore ? Mais tu vas bientôt en avoir tellement que tu ne sauras plus où les mettre … » Je proteste, mais Draco sait que ce n'est pas sérieux de ma part. Réellement, je suis plus qu'heureux qu'il soit enfin capable de photographier autre chose que des scènes de guerre. Aujourd'hui, outre la multitude de portraits qu'il a fait de moi, mon petit ami passe la moitié de son temps à saisir des scènes naturelles de personnes dans la rue, dans les parcs, dans les cafés. Que des portraits volés, imprégnés d'un naturel et d'une spontanéité saisissants. Oui, aujourd'hui, ses photos respirent la vie … Comme lui.

Je sursaute quand je le sens glisser ses mains sous mon pyjama. Puis je glousse un moment, et lui fais : « Et bien, tu es motivé ce matin … » Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je vous avoue. Draco a beau être quelqu'un de très câlin la majeure partie du temps, quand il s'y met il peut faire preuve d'une sensualité et d'un érotisme dévastateurs …

Mais mon amour me coupe dans mes réflexions quand il dit, dans une petite moue : « Oui, pourtant tout à l'heure j'avais un petit coup de blues. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Il s'assied sur le lit, et me fait, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux : « Je repensais à nos retrouvailles, il y a un an, tu sais … » Je hoche la tête, et il continue : « Des fois je me dis qu'on aurait pu ne jamais être ensemble. » Son visage s'assombrit, et il dit, fuyant un peu mon regard : « Quand je t'ai revu, sur ce quai de gare … puis au café, et après … Tu comprends, j'ai eu si peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, que … tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Je me répétais sans cesse « Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas » ! »

Je me relève alors, le prends doucement dans mes bras, et le serre contre mon torse. Je sais que ça rassure Draco d'entendre les battements de mon cœur. Ca lui arrivait souvent, les premiers temps, de se réveiller la nuit, juste pour s'assurer que je respirais encore. Ca lui est un peu passé, avec le temps, mais de temps à autre, il a encore besoin de se rassurer comme ça.

« Mon amour, ça va maintenant … nous sommes ensemble, et le resterons toujours. »

« Ne pars jamais … » lâche-t-il dans un soupir, tout en se blotissant un peu plus contre moi. « Je n'y survivrais pas. »

« Et moi alors, tu crois que j'y survivrais ? » je m'exclame.

Il se relève un peu, et sourit cette fois : « Ben … ne t'appelle-t-on pas le Survivant ? »

Je fais mine de le frapper. Merlin, il sait bien que je déteste quand on me surnomme comme ça ! Il a toujours adoré me taquiner, et notre inimitié passée fait aussi qu'il connaît tout ce qui peut me mettre hors de moi … Notre relation est satisfaisante à tout point de vue, mais nos chamailleries ont toujours un parfum de nostalgie … ce qui fait en général bien rire nos amis !

Je décide alors de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et me met à le taquiner à mon tour : « N'empêche, Draco … tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur nos sentiments, mais moi je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je t'aime mille fois plus que tu ne m'aimes ! »

« Tu parles ! Si on va par là, alors … »

Et nous voilà repartis dans une de nos chamailleries matinales, qui s'achèvera certainement, comme toutes les autres, sur une bataille de polochons … avant que nous nous retrouvions pour une étreinte passionnée et torride !

Ah, la vie de couple, ça a du bon …

Sauf que bien sûr, tout ça finit par nous mettre en retard. Et c'est en courant que nous partons pour la gare, où nous devons attraper le premier train de la matinée, qui doit nous mener à Londres, côté sorcier. Et aujourd'hui, pas question de rater le train : nous nous rendons au mariage de Ron et Hermione, et ils nous tueraient si nous manquions la cérémonie !

Aussi ne puis-je m'empêcher de pester contre mon lambin de petit ami quand je le vois s'arrêter devant un distributeur de boissons et friandises.

« Drake ! Laisse tomber, tu te prendras quelque chose dans le train ! On est à la bourre là ! »

« Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! » fait-il, tout en mettant une pièce dans la machine et en récupérant sa bouteille d'eau avant de sauter avec moi dans le wagon le plus proche de nous.

Je me penche vers lui, tandis que le train démarre, et m'exclame :

« Quoi ! On a failli louper le train pour ta fichue bouteille d'eau de gonzesse ! Je sais pas comment tu peux boire ça, c'est dégueulasse en plus … » Ah, il s'est bien adapté à la vie moldue, Malefoy, croyez-moi. Il a des habitudes dont il ne peut se défaire (ce qui n'a pas été le cas des cigarettes, heureusement).

« Ta gueule ! » me réplique-t-il, tout en débouchant sa bouteille. « Tu sais très bien que c'est celle qui passe le mieux. Je te l'ai dit : quand je bois Contrex, je me sens bien ! Alors je ne vais pas changer de marque juste pour te faire plaisir ! » Il a l'air parti pour bouder. Merlin, non …

Je l'attrape par la taille et le serre contre moi. Il se laisse faire, et je devine son sourire derrière le goulot de la bouteille. Il ne fait jamais la tête très longtemps, heureusement. Je lui embrasse alors doucement les cheveux, et lui murmure :

« Je t'aime, toi, tu sais … »

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère très sincèrement que cela vous a plu, et que j'ai bien rempli toutes les conditions du défi (je les avais listées, logiquement c'est bon !).

Si maintenant vous-même voulez mes lancer des défis, quels qu'ils soient (sauf UA, je reprécise), n'hésitez pas ! Ca m'inspire, et je trouve ça amusant, alors : )

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et à très bientôt !

Gros bisous,

Rickiss : )


End file.
